Camp Cullen
by Littlemiss53
Summary: Edward tends to think of girls as playthings. His father sends him to work at Camp Cullen. Bella is the daughter of well known & dangerous Charles Swan. A summer brings 1st time love & 1st heartbreak. Will they meet again? AH,OOC
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight... I just send the characters to camp!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Edward POV

"You have got to be kidding me! I though already told you that I am NOT working at your damn summer camp this year!"

I can't tell you how many times I told my father that I wanted this summer off. God, doesn't he remember what it was like to be eighteen?

"Now son, you know that I need the help and with two new junior counselors, I really need you and Emmett to be there. I don't have many people I can trust with this."

Great, he was laying the guilt on real thick.

"Nice dad. Real goddamn nice." I replied.

He handed me the list of senior and junior counselors and the list of campers that would be attending this year. All I could think was: _There goes the summer_.

I have been working at my dad's camp since I was sixteen. I started out at a camper just like everyone else, all rich, snobby brats. But once I turned sixteen I became a junior counselor, now I am the head boy's counselor for the Volturi cabin.

The worst part of working there is NO girls. I mean, yeah, there are the girl counselors, but their all too willing and there is no chase. I crave the chase and for the last two summers the female counselors have been throwing themselves at me, and it doesn't stop with them… some of the older campers have too. But I don't have a jail wish so those girls are off limits but it won't stop them. They are all crazy.

I hightailed it out of the kitchen as to avoid another fight with my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the owner of Camp Cullen. The camp for privileged kids. _Like those kids need any more people doting on them_.

Once I got up to my room I looked over the list I was given. The only good thing about working at the camp was Emmett McCarty; my best friend would be there to suffer with me. Also this year Jasper Whitlock and some other kid named Jacob Black will be the other junior counselor.

Most of the girls were new, I had never met any of them or at least I didn't recognize any of their names… except Tonya Denali. She was listed as a senior counselor along with Rosalie Hale, great a Hale. She comes from one of the richest families in Beverly Hills, they own EVERYTHING. _Fucking great_.

Tonya has been trying to weasel her way into my family's money since we were fourteen. She says that since we have known each other for years that we should just give in and be together. Sounds good right? Nope… I can't stand her. She has literally been with the entire state of California! The girl is a ho.

I kept reading and came to the two junior girl's counselors. Alice Brandon... never heard of her, and Isabella Swan. _Hmmm, Swan, I know that name sounds familiar_.

I thought about the name Swan for a minute, and then it hit me. My dad had asked me a couple of weeks ago if I could drive Charles Swan's daughter to the camp. I agreed but that was before I knew he was going to make me stay there to work.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to my Vanquish along with my bags. I opened the garage door and stared at my beautiful black car before opening the door and sliding into the smooth leather seats. I turned the key and the car purred to life_. I hope she likes to go fast,_ I thought before throwing the car in great and speeding down the driveway.

This summer is shaping up to be shit, but at least I'll have my baby there with me.

It took about an hour to get to the Swan Estate and the guard at the gate just had to give me a hard time. After showing him every form of ID ever invented, he let me through.

As I rounded the curve of the driveway, the massive house came into view. The outside was white and looked old but well cared for. The porch was one of the wrap around ones that encircles the whole house. The estate looked like something out of Gone with the Wind.

I parked my car right outside the front door and jump out. A minute or so after I rang the bell, a smiling older woman opened the door.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am here to pick up Isabella Swan and escort her to Camp Cullen." I explained to her.

"Yes we have been expecting you." She smiled at me and motioned for me to enter. We shared a few pleasantries the she yelled up the stairs.

"BELLLAAAA!" I jumped at the sound of her voice raised.

She turned back and smiled at me. I heard someone clear their throat; I looked to the sound and saw the most beautiful creature ever I have ever laid eyes on.

Her hair was long and dark brown. Her skin was clear and smooth, and her cheeks were flushed a little with a pink color. But you could tell she wore no makeup. _Now that's sexy…_ I glanced at her lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss them, but her eyes are what caught my attention the most. The color… chocolate brown and they were looking me up and down like I was something to eat. As far as I was concerned she could look at me like that all day long.

I grinned at her and held out my hand.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

Bella POV

I woke up early; I wanted to go down to the pool for a while before I had to leave for Camp Cullen. My dad convinced me that I should volunteer at the camp that I had spent many of my summers growing up and it would look good on my college application. I didn't have the patience to argue with him so I said yes.

KNOCK… KNOCK…

"Come in." I called.

A short woman in her early fifties opened the door. That would be Malinda, my nanny. _I am seventeen years old and I still have a nanny._

My mother died when I was nine of cancer so my dad asked Malinda to stick around and play the motherly role for me and I did love her.

"Isabella, I found that bathing suit you were looking for." She started in her very Italian accent. "I just charged it to you dad's credit card."

She was holding a navy blue bikini, the top piece had the usual triangular cup shape to it but what I absolutely loved about the suit was that it came together in the back in a 'Y' shape and the bottoms had two slit-like cut outs on each hip. It was expensive and I loved it!

"Thanks Malinda, you can just put it there." I told her pointing to the suitcase that I had started packing last night.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." She was almost crying over me leaving. She did it every summer. Then she would throw a big welcome back dinner with Christopher, our head chef.

"Melinda, what are you and Christopher going to do without me for three whole months?"

"Isabella, I will be bored out of my mind dealing with that step mother of yours and Christopher will be annoyed with all her tofu and no added fat dishes that Sue is going to make him cook for your dad." She laughed.

My step mother, Sue Clearwater Swan, was my other reason for agreeing to spend the summer at the camp. My father, known as Chief Swan to the citizens of the Los Angeles, married her two years ago and she seems to think that she is my mother. She married my dad for money and status, I'm sure of this.

Our family is old money on both my mother, Renee, and my father, Charles, sides. When my mom died all of her estate was left to me and my dad. Don't think my dad lets his gold digger wife spend all that she wants because he doesn't. Her allowance is not even and eighth of mine. But it's still a decent amount.

"BELLA!"

I jumped off my bed and ran down the hallway to my dad's study. When _The Chief_ called, you ran; he drilled that into my head from the time I learned to walk.

"Yea dad?" I asked pushing the large wooden door open.

"Come in dear and have a seat." I did. "Bells I need the chauffer, so you won't be able to take the car to camp this summer. But before you get all upset, I have arranged a ride for you. The owner's son has agreed to come and fetch you."

_FETCH? Geez, what am I a goddamn dog?_

"By you needed the chauffer, you mean Sue needs the car, right?" I was shocked. He had never let anyone use the car over me not even for his own use.

"Bella…"

I cut him off. "I get it dad. Whatever, I have to go finish packing." I stood up and stomped back to my room.

I looked at my watch and realized I wasn't going to have time for my trip to the pool; my ride would be here to_ fetch_ me. I rolled my eyes.

I heard the door bell ring and grabbed the bags that Melinda didn't take with her downstairs. I heard him before I saw him, his smooth as honey voice floating up the staircase and surrounded me. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the owner. _I pictured sex on legs._

I heard Melinda tell him to wait a minute, she yelled for me and I jumped startled. I practically ran down the stairs.

As I took the last step I could see a handsome man standing in the foyer.

_I was wrong… he was a sex god on legs! _

His hair was bronze and completely a mess. It had that just rolled out of bed after a night of sex look too it and as he ran his fingers through it all I could think of was replacing his hand with mine. I took in his face, his eyes were like looking at the most expensive and deep emerald that I have ever seen and his lips were turned up into a smirk as he realized I was practically drooling over him.

He held out his hand, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

It took a minute before I could breathe again to answer him, "Isabella Swan, but if your nice I might let you call me Bella." I smiled and placed my hand in his.

* * *

**AN- Here we go again... read and review!! I really do LOVE reading what you all think of the stories that my insane mind comes up with!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nineteen Hour Drive

Disclaimer~ I DO NOT own any of this... Stephanie does... I just own the plot!

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I followed Edward out to his car and couldn't help myself from checking out his behind. It was nice… he had on jeans that fit like they were made for only his body. Hell they probably were. He was also wearing a black button down over a white t shirt and I couldn't believe that the son of Dr. Cullen wore Converses!

_Is there anything about him that isn't unbelievably hot?_

I smiled a thank you at him after he opened my door and offered his hand to help me get in. He grinned and it made me want to kiss that smart-ass look right off his face.

_This was going to be a long ride._

I watched him as he gracefully walked around his car and climbed into the driver's seat; he immediately grabbed his iPod and scanned it. After he was satisfied with the song he shifted his car and sped out of my driveway.

Watching Edward drive is an experience. I could tell that he loved his car and he drove with confidence. Almost like he trusted his car to keep him safe, even at the high speeds he was currently driving at.

He noticed me staring because he took his eyes off the road for a second and asked, "So you're a Swan, huh?"

I gave him an incredulous look, "What gave it away?"

Edward looked shocked. "Feisty." He said with a very sexy smirk.

I rolled my eyes for the second time today and decided that I wasn't going to endure the whole nineteen hour ride to Forks, Washington without music. I never flew and even though it would cut the time way down, I preferred the drive. I loved to look at the scenery and I was able to see things that I wouldn't if I was flying.

"Where are we staying on the way?" I asked him hoping that maybe my father had thought of hotels.

He looked at me like I asked him for the password to the off shore accounts for the Italian Mob or something.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew... we are driving straight to Washington." _God I hoped he was kidding!!_ He laughed out loud at the face I made.

"Silly Isabella, your father has arranged for us to stay in nicest hotels on the way. Don't worry your pretty little head." He mocked.

This man was infuriating. How the hell was I going to put up with him for nineteen hours?

I decided to ask him questions, "So you're a Cullen, huh?"

"No actually, I'm a Masen."

"What? I thought your father was Carlisle Cullen?"

"Well he is but he and his wife adopted me when I was eleven. My birth father died and my mother went crazy about it and couldn't care for me anymore. So she is currently residing in the best psychiatric hospital that money can buy. But for all intents and purposes Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are my parents."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. But I am glad you told me. It seems to upset you and it's good for you to let it out sometimes." I offered him a small smile and when he returned it I blushed.

"Wow, I can't believe I told you that. I have _never_ told anyone, not even my best friend. But I am glad I did. I feels nice being about to talk about it with someone other than the Cullen's."

He smiled at me and I instinctively reached over to the stick shift and rubbed his hand. I was surprised when he flipped his hand over and intertwined his fingers with mine.

We drove in a comfortable silence for a while until he announced that it was time to 'feed the heiress'. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Careful, princess, don't offer if you don't intend to follow through." He teased.

I looked at the clock and I couldn't understand where six hours had gone. I hopped out of the car and stretched my legs and back. I was stiff and sore from sitting in the same position for too long.

"Hey any chance you wanna take a quick run before we eat?" I asked Edward who looked at me deviously.

"What? Here?" I nodded. "Sure why the hell not. Keep up princess." With that he ran off and left me standing there. I immediately ran after him at full force to catch him.

I knew he was running slower that he really could because I had no problem keeping up with him. Edward dropped to the ground and acted like he was too tired to continue so I kept running determined to beat him back to the car.

I thought I had gotten a good distance ahead of him until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and tackle me to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" he laughed.

I immediately recognized the phrase from the Disney movie _The Lion King_so I said, "Yea okay Simba, I let you catch me!"

He laughed and got up, "I wouldn't have thought you would make the connection!"

"Oh I know my Disney movies. Aren't they like a 'right of passage' for little kids or something?" I laughed still sitting on the grass.

He walked away still shaking with laughter and I jumped up and ran after him. He went straight into the small diner and waited to be seated.

"This way." The perky waitress told us.

We followed her to a corner booth and Edward waited while I slid into the seat then he scooted in after me. The waitress was too busy staring at Edward to bother taking our orders, so I decided to speak up.

"We'll have two Cokes please." She glared at me and walked away to get our drinks. When she came back, we quickly ordered just so she would leave again.

We both got juicy cheeseburgers and chocolate shakes then Edward paid the tab, against my protests, and we got back in the car. I fell asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Edward POV

I can't understand how this girl managed to make me laugh so much. The ridiculous things she suggests, like running around the rest stop parking lot, draws me to her more and more.

But I'm Edward Cullen and girls don't have this kind of effect on me, they were supposed to be _my_ toys and _I _was supposed to make them laugh or cry or whatever else I wanted them to do. I don't think any others have gotten me to loosen up the way she had.

And talking about my mom and her issues after my dad died! I couldn't stop myself from telling her. Something inside me screamed that I should tell her, so I did. She didn't judge, instead she was embarrassed at the thought of upsetting me. No one ever cared how I felt about the situation. I felt lighter after telling her, the only other person I ever mentioned it to was Carlisle and he always wanted to dissect my emotions and that just annoyed the fuck out of me.

_But she was different. _

I wanted to share my secrets with her, she wouldn't judge, she would just listen.

I looked over at her and noticed that she fell asleep. Bella looked like an angel; I couldn't help myself from reaching over and brushing a lock of her chestnut hair out of her face. She sighed and moved her head towards the feeling of my hand. I grinned and turned my attention back to the darkening highway.

"_Edward."_

I snapped my head to the right, towards the sound of my name whispering off her lips. She was sleeping but she was saying my name. That had to be the sexiest way a women had ever said my name and she wasn't even conscious for it.

"_Edward… please don't… don't leave."_

I looked at her again questioningly. She sighed again and shivered a little. I reached behind her seat and grabbed the fleece throw that Esme made me keep in my car 'just in case' and laid it over her sleeping body.

I thought about what she said about me not leaving her. We had only been in the car ten hours and she was afraid I was going to leave her. I had to slow this down; I wasn't looking for any kind of relationship, just an easy piece of ass. Bella was _not _a piece of ass, she was a first prize and I wouldn't do that to her.

I resolved to stay away from her. At the most we would be friends, nothing more.

Another hour later I pulled into a Hampton Inn (Chief Swan approved), in Medford, Oregon. I couldn't believe we drove eleven hours already.

I went into the lobby and paid for a room, hopefully she wouldn't mind sharing with me. The receptionist said they were filled and only had one, single bed, suite left.

I went back out to the car and picked her up, she instantly curled into my chest and I couldn't help to smile. I carried her up to the room and laid her on the king size bed then went back down to the car to grab both of our overnight bags. By the time I made it up to the room I was exhausted so I flopped down on the large white couch.

* * *

Bella POV

Sometime during the night I woke up. The room was dark but I knew instantly we were in a hotel room. I had stayed in enough to know the general layout of one. The large bed made me feel tiny in comparison. I wondered where Edward was sleeping; I was hoping that he hadn't left me in this huge room alone.

As I climbed out of the bed I heard him snore softly. I tiptoed over to the white couch and peered over the back at the sleeping angel. He looked peaceful but I couldn't help myself from walking around the couch and sitting on the edge.

My fingers brushed his forehead lightly and he grunted quietly. His arm moved and wrapped around my waist.

"_Bella…."_

Oh crap, I thought, he was dreaming about me. I didn't know whether to be creeped out or flattered. I started to move but he gripped my waist tighter and moved me so I was leaning over him. I mentally shrugged and curled up against his chest, breathing him in.

"_I won't ever leave you, Bella." _He whispered to me, although I knew he was sleeping, it was wonderful and unnerving and hopefully he ment it.

I fell asleep in the arms of a stranger who I was irrationally falling head over heals for.

* * *

**AN~ So I felt that it was important that Bella and Edward have some 'bonding' time before they arrive at camp. 2 chapters in one night... Review for quicker updates!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I do think its super fun to send them to camp!

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The bright sun woke me up early. I squinted towards the window then at the clock on the mantle which read 10:03. I jumped up realizing that it was ten am and we were very late. I looked around at the strange hotel room then I looked back to the couch and remembered that I had spent the night in Edward Cullen's arms. I nudged him trying to wake him up but it wasn't working.

After a couple of minutes and a few good shakes, I stomped my foot (yea I know very two year old but hey… he was pissing me off) and noticed the ice bucket sitting on the kitchenette counter. I giggled to myself and ran over and grabbed a handful.

Tip toeing quietly and trying very hard not to laugh, I reached him and pulled the neck of his t shirt out a little. Luckily he rolled on to his stomach so it was easy to stick a few pieces of ice down his shirt.

"What the fuck!" he yelled jumping up and dancing around the small living room. I was laughing so hard I really thought I was going to pee myself. He noticed me hysterical and stopped to stare at me.

"So you think this is funny huh?" He asked.

I laughed harder nodding my head quickly.

He grinned at me and stalked toward me. "You shouldn't have messed with Edward Cullen, Swan." I took a step back for ever step forward he made. I was still giggling uncontrollably.

My back hit the wall and his smirk grew. "So Bella, are _you_ ticklish?" he asked me very seriously.

I shook my head, although I was most certainly lying to him. I think he assumed I would lie to him so before he reached me I took off running to the bedroom.

He was definitely quicker than I gave him credit for; he chased me into the bedroom and tackled me onto the bed.

He started tickling my sides and I laughed. He was laughing at the faces I was making. But he didn't stop; in fact it just egged him on more.

"Say my name, Bella." He demanded with the most serious face I had ever seen. It made me start with the hysterics all over again.

"No." I managed to gasp. "I will not say your name!"

He tickled harder.

"Say it! Out loud!" he said again. He smiled devilishly.

"I said NO!" I laughed.

"I know how to make you say my name." he told me flatly. Then before I had a chance to respond, I felt him lips on my neck. As he kissed and nipped, I melted.

I stopped laughing and wrapped my hands around him neck and combed my fingers through his bronze hair. His hands that were on my sides while he was tickling me moved down slightly and firmly gripped my hips, pulling me impossibly closer to him. An involuntary moan traitorously crossed my lips and I felt him smirk against my chin.

"Say my name." his voice was smooth and velvety.

I swooned internally and gave in. "Oh Edward. Please…"

"Please what Bella?" he said smugly at the victory of me saying his name. But I swear if he kept talking like that, I was going to rip his clothes off him_. I think that was his goal_.

"Please… stop." I gasped pushing him off me lightly. I didn't want to lose control anymore than I already had. I didn't usually let my guard down around guys that I didn't know well and Edward Cullen was most certainly a one of those guys.

He didn't seem putting off by my request and he sat up and move to the edge of the bed. "Sorry…" he started but I raised my hand to cut him off.

"No its okay, it's just I am not _that _kind of girl. I don't just jump into bed with a guy, especially less than twenty-four hours after meeting him." I explained to him.

He smiled at me and moved over so he was sitting right next to me. He reached over and grabbed my hand softly and tangled his fingers in with mine. I didn't pull away mostly because I liked the way his warm hand felt wrapped around my smaller one. An odd current seemed to travel back and forth between us, I felt nervous, excited and ever other emotion I could possibly feel right then in that moment.

I looked from our hands up to his face and noticed his deep green eyes were staring straight into mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I was pressuring you or anything. I swear I was only playing around."

My heart actually sank as the words came out of his mouth. _He was only playing. _So maybe he didn't feel what I felt as he held my hand. I need to get away from him, so I stood up, reluctantly releasing his hand and started towards the bathroom.

"Bella? You're not mad are you?"

I didn't turn and look at him.

I didn't want him to see the hurt that was definitely showing in my eyes.

I didn't want to be in the same room as him.

And most of all, I didn't want to remember the way his warm, soft lips felt against my skin.

So I shut the bathroom door and stared in the mirror.

_Bella, what the hell were you thinking? Letting him _get_ to you like that. After everything you have been through with Jacob Black, you were supposed to be smarter with your heart! So here you are falling for a guy who was 'just playing'. You WILL NOT become one of his little flakes who jumps into bed the first time his very sexy lips caress you're… BELLA STOP! _

My god I can't even yell at myself inside my own head right. I am seriously losing it!

I turned, disgusted, from the mirror and turned the water on. I tapped my foot impatiently, when the bathroom was filled with steam to my satisfaction, I stepped into the water. I let the heat envelop me as I tried hard to forget the incredibly hot man-god sitting on the bed just outside the door.

Edward POV

_What the fuck was I thinking? Just playing! What am I 10? God, I am willing to bet that I have completely fucked up this whole thing. A beautiful angel moaning underneath me and I say 'I was just playing around'! I am the biggest idiot on the fucking west coast!_

I was mentally kicking my own ass for letting Bella get away. I paced back and forth the foot of the bed, hitting myself in the forehead with my palm. As hard as I was trying, I just don't think that I am strong enough to stay away from her. The jolt that I got when I kissed her neck and even just holding her hand, I have never felt that before. I wanted to feel like that for the rest of my life.

_Damn Cullen! Stop being a pussy and get over it already! _But I couldn't just 'get over it'. I want her.

But I am no good for her… I party too much, I have had more girls than I could count and I have never felt bad about it.

Here I was barely eighteen and going to college next year, I _didn't_ want to get tied down now. Not after managing to get what I wanted from girls then dropping them like a bad habit without thinking twice about their feelings.

_So why do I feel bad now. _

_Why do I want to storm right into that bathroom and wrap my arms around her?_

_Why do I want to kiss her and take that heartbroken look off her beautiful face? Because no matter how she tried to hide it, I saw the hurt in her eyes the second the words left my idiotic mouth._

_Why do I want to claim her as mine so no other jerk can have her?_

I heard the water in the bathroom cut off and I moved so I was sitting back on the edge of the bed.

After a while she came out dressed in a shapely dark blue dress and smiled at me shyly. _Great I completely fucked this up._ Without a word she turned and walked out of the room.

I sat for another minute then stood up and went into the bathroom so I could take my own shower and try to wash this feeling off of me. I didn't like the way she made me want to give up on my player ways.

I wasn't going to let her get to me. I was spending the summer with my best friend and (hopefully) a camp full of hot counselors. Hell, I would give Rosalie Hale a shot at Edward Cullen.

_Why the fuck not, right? I'm Edward fucking Cullen and I will not let this Isabella Swan get under my skin. _

Bella POV

"Edward, we have to go." I yelled into the bathroom.

"Yea, I'm coming." He yelled back.

"I'll meet you in the car." I yelled again. _Asshole,_ I added mentally. And why the hell are we yelling back and forth through the goddamn bathroom door?

I stormed out of the house and used his remote to unlock the car. I popped the trunk and threw the bags in. I climbed into the front passenger seat and slammed the door a little harder then necessary. I almost felt bad.

"Hey could you be a little nicer to the Vanquish? It didn't do anything to you." Edward smirked as he climbed into the driver seat.

"Fuck. You." I told him, saying each word like he was slow. _Which I was beginning to think he was._

"What crawled up your ass?" he asked me, confused.

"Okay, here's the deal. You… Edward, are and ass and I refuse to be one of your little _sluts_. So keep your hands and especially your lips to yourself!" I ended you screaming at him even though I just wanted to be stern. Damn it!

"I'm not good for you, Bella. There are things about me that you don't know and you won't like. Just trust me on that."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to look out the window.

He put the car in gear and took off. He drove way too fast… _but it was such a turn on!_ _Too bad he was such an ass!_

The next couple of hours went by slowly and neither of us said a word. I don't think I have ever not said anything for so many hours straight. It was almost painful. I had to break the silence to it was going to kill me. Literally.

"Edward, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I have just been through a lot of shit with someone who I thought loved me and it makes me weary." He nodded in understanding but still not saying anything. "Please say something. I don't want us to start our summer off like this. Can we just be friends?"

"What if I told you that I am not the best kind of friend for you?" he asked me.

"What if I told you that I didn't care?" I asked him bluntly.

"You don't care what kind of person I am? You don't care if I have never been in a 'real' relationship? You don't care that I use girls for what I want but with no real commitment to them?" he said angrily.

"No." I simply said, then added, "Edward, you don't have to explain anything to me. I said I didn't care and I don't. But I am not ready for anything more than friends. We _can _be friends. I know we can." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then, friends." He said satisfied.

We finished the drive to the camp in a comfortable silence, only occasionally speaking to comment on a song. A few times we even sang one of the songs on his iPod very loudly and completely out of key. Eight hours flew by quickly and before I knew it we passed a sign saying that the camp was one mile up on the right.

* * *

**AN~** So there you go chapter 3... what did you think? Next chapter will be the first day of camp. It should be interesting. Leave a review, I love reading them!!


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Camp

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Stephanie does... but she didn't give some of them last names, so I did. But I still don't own anything, I just send them all to camp!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update... but reviews may make them happen faster (wink, wink). Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella POV

Finally we pulled into the parking lot of Camp Cullen. I jumped out of the car almost before he came to a stop. I heard him grunt something, but I ignored him and went to stand behind his car. I watched him through his rearview mirror and I could tell he was watching me too. It's funny that I could feel that same current looking at him that I did when he touched me.

After a few minutes Edward finally got out and walked around to the back of the Vanquish.

"Hey, I have to tell you… that had to be the best time I have _ever_ had driving here. Thanks for that." He smiled at me.

"Uh… Your welcome?" I knew it sounded like a question but I was officially confused. I didn't understand why he was thanking me, I mean; I had a good time too.

He finished taking the bags out of the car just in time for an older woman to walk up and introduce herself. She was no more than four foot eight and was very grandma looking. Her almost white hair was neatly curled on top of her head. I liked her instantly… then she started talking.

"Hello Edward." She greeted him with a high pitched nasally voice and he nodded his hello to her, and then she turned to me. "You must be Tonya Denali, my name is Mrs. Cope. I have heard great things about you from Edward. You're a lucky girl to have tamed our Edward here. It's so nice to finally meet his _girlfriend._"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. _He has a girlfriend. What the hell? _I looked at Edward and he was obviously pissed that this woman blew up his spot. I didn't know what to say. I was pissed.

"Actually, my name is Isabella Swan. It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cope." I smiled sweetly at her to let her know that I wasn't upset with her. I then glared at my escort, "You, Edward Cullen, can kiss my ass."

With that I stormed away carrying my bags the best I could. I was so angry at Edward, I could have screamed and I would have except a short girl with black spiky hair had come running full speed at me.

She was wearing a black bikini top and very short jean shorts with black ballet flats. She couldn't have been any taller than five feet and her smile was _huge._

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon, you must be Isabella Swan. Right?"

"Yea, but just Bella, please."

"Oh, okay. Well you're a junior counselor right?" I nodded not able to get a word in. "Great, so am I. Come on, we are meeting the rest of the counselors in the mess hall."

She pulled me in the direction of the food hall. Being back at camp brought back amazing memories.

I met Jacob here; he lived about a half hour down the highway in La Push. His dad sent him here every summer to get away from the delinquents on the reservation. _Little did Mr. Black know._ We hit if off great and I loved spending the whole summer with him. _Without parental supervision._ That was until last year.

"So have you been here before?" I asked her.

"No, I usually go to equestrian camp but I am too old so I figured I loved camp so much that I would come and volunteer here this year. You?"

"Yea, well, I was a camper here for a couple years and like you, I aged out, so my father suggested that I donate my time. He says it will look good on my college application. So here I am."

"He's right you know. Colleges eat that stuff up. Where do you think you want to go?" she asked curiously.

Luckily we had arrived at the mess hall and she squealed with excitement when she noticed that almost everyone else was there, effectively forgetting her question. Thank god… I didn't have an answer for her. I was undecided. _About everything._

We sat down as Mrs. Cope walked in with _him_.

"Welcome to Camp Cullen. I would like to the first to say thank you to all of you for volunteering your summer to us. First, I want to pair you all up with you co-counselor and read off your list of campers. I am sure for those of you who attended camp here that you remember that there is a Senior Counselor and a Junior Counselor for each of the four cabins." We all nodded. She smiled brightly and started pairing us up.

"Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. You two will be in charge of the Florence Cabin. Your campers are Rachel Smith, Bree Parker, Heidi Garcia, Kim Jones, Emily Young and Claire Atwell." We all watched at Rosalie wrote down the names and nodded to Mrs. Cope.

"Next, Tonya and Bella. You will lead Venice Cabin and your campers are Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Webber, Leah Clearwater and Gianna Barnes." Mrs. Cope definiatly caught my look when she read off Leah Clearwater.

_Sue is also a Clearwater and that is so not a common name. Sue said she had NO children. I am just being silly, but something tells me our dear Sue was lying._ I thought to myself as Mrs. Cope continued.

"Ok, Emmett, you are with Jasper."

"Yes, we have Volerra Cabin!" Emmett interrupted her, he was doing a happy dance right there in front of everyone and we were all laughing doubled over.

"Yes Emmett and your campers are Jared Night, Eric Yorkie, Collin McRae, Embry Call, Brady Gray and Quil Aterra." Emmett was still dancing as Jasper wrote down the names.

A door behind us banged and we all turned to see none other than Jacob Black strutting down the middle of the tables. I almost started crying right there but managed to hold it together. I looked up at Edward and noticed his 'what's up' look. I shook my head to let him know I was fine.

But I wasn't. I didn't know he was going to be here this summer or I wouldn't be. I couldn't face him… not yet.

"Sorry I'm late; my dad wouldn't shut up long enough for me to take off. I hope I'm not interrupting." He smirked at me and then took a seat next to Alice. I shivered.

"No that's fine; you must be Jacob, right?" He nodded and she proceeded. Edward was still watching me. His piercing green eyes trying to decode my small gestures.

"Edward you are paired with Jacob in the Volturi Cabin. Your campers are Paul Deane, Mike Newton, Sam Uley, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney and Seth Clearwater." Edward nodded and Mrs. Cope turned back to the rest of us.

All I kept thinking was two _Clearwater_ kids. That's just weird; I am absolutely going to ask them about their parents. I knew there was something off about Sue.

"So there you have it. I expect that all of you will be on your best behavior and be good role models to these kids. The ages range from 12-16 and you all have a mix of the ages. Please remember to watch you language and gestures around them." She looked right at Edward and Emmett when saying the last part. We all giggled.

"The campers do not arrive until the day after tomorrow, so I expect that you will have your cabins ready. Tonight is the welcome camp fire. So go ahead and find your cabins and get to know your co- counselor. Have fun!" she smiled and walked out leaving us all there to stare at each other for a few minutes.

Of course Tonya had to break that by jumping up and parking herself right on Edward's lap.

"Hi babe! I have missed you like crazy!" she practically yelled before planting a smacking kiss on his cheek. But as soon as she turned to say something to Emmett, Edward wiped it off with the back of his hand.

I giggled and Tonya shot me a nasty look. But Edward gave me a very sexy grin behind her and promptly pushed her off him and onto the seat next to him before standing up and introducing himself to Jacob.

"Hey nice to meet you."

"I'm Jacob, your Edward right?" Edward nodded.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend." _WHAT!! _My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe that he thought I was his girlfriend. Especially after last summer.

Edward just turned to stare at me. "Excuse me Jacob."

He walked over to me and asked if he could speak with me outside in private. I nodded and stood up, following him out.

Once we got out of earshot of everyone he turned to me, "What the fuck was that? You got all pissed at me earlier over, what I assume, Cope said about Tonya. This by the way is not true. I don't have a girlfriend and if I did, I have better taste than Tonya Denali. Now I find out you had a boyfriend all this time!"

I shook my head and crumpled to the ground not able to catch my breath. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What… happened?" he asked unsure of himself now. He sat down next to me and let me try to recompose myself.

"Last summer I was Jacob's girlfriend. But that changed when I walked in on him and some girl. I ran out but he followed me and pretty much told me that I wouldn't give it up so he went elsewhere to get it. I slapped him and he got pissed and shoved me pretty hard then walked away and I haven't spoken to him since. He's delusional." I explained to Edward.

"Great, now I have to be paired with him and _try not_ to kill him this summer for being a dick." He smiled at me trying to make me smile. It worked. His smile always makes me grin.

"Please don't say anything to him. I can handle it. He just caught me off guard, that's all." He nodded in agreement but I know inside that this would not be the end of it.

We went back inside carrying some of the cases of soda that were beside the screen door. After placing them on the table I turned to Tonya and asked her if she wanted to go to the cabin and start getting it ready. She agreed reluctantly after she realized that everyone else was going to be doing the same thing.

We walked out and over my shoulder I saw Jacob walk over to Edward and hoped that he wouldn't say anything to him about last summer or about me in general. I wanted Edward to get to know me himself and not take the word of someone who may not be completely honest.

* * *

Edward POV

That asshole. I couldn't believe that he would treat someone like that then claim to be their boyfriend. But my thinking was cut short when the asshole himself walked up to me.

He thought he was the shit, you could tell my looking at him. He has a black wife beater on with jeans and boots. His hair was short and spiky. He looked like he spent hours in front of the mirror, doing his spikes. I chuckled. What the hell did Bella ever seen in this jerk?

"He, man. Ready to head over to the cabin?" he asked and I nodded in response. I wasn't sure that I could say anything to him without punching him in the face.

We walked in silence over to the cabin. Upon entering I went to the closet and grabbed sheets and laid them out on each bed for the campers to make when they arrived. Jacob was passing out the pillows behind me.

"So how well do you know Bella?" he asked me.

"He father asked my dad if I would mind driving her here since we live close and she didn't have a ride. So I agreed, and I have to tell you. I couldn't have asked for a better companion for the trip." I bragged hoping to piss him off enough to where he would hit me, _just_ so I could hit him back.

"Yea she's a good companion alright, if you like lap dogs. The girl is a fucking prude." He laughed.

I saw red.

"I thought she was your _girlfriend._" I hissed the last word. "You're a dick." I said under my breath.

"Every summer for the last 3 years she has been. But I'm telling you that if she doesn't give it up this summer. I'm done with her. She's a fucking tease."

"She didn't look happy about you claiming her." I taunted.

He grinned, "Yea well, like I said. This summer _will_ _be _different. I bet by the end of the summer she is begging for me to take her to bed. You'll see."

"Yea I guess we will all see." I growled. It was going to be my mission this summer to keep this fuck away from _my _Bella. _Wait, MY BELLA? I liked it._ I smiled, but of course this asshole took it as permission to ask about my personal life.

"Hey are you and Tonya, you know…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um, no. Never. She's a whore and she has it in her head that I want her and she stops at nothing to try and convince me." What I didn't tell him is that I wanted Bella and no one else would even compare.

We finished up and went back to the mess hall for dinner.

* * *

Bella POV

Once we were in the cabin Tonya turned and growled, "Stay away from Edward Cullen. He's mine."

All I could do was nod, she scared me. She seemed almost crazy.

She walked away grabbing bed linens and I watched unable to move for a minute. She was wearing a very short black miniskirt and a hot pink tank top. Her shoes were completely inappropriate for camping, three inch stilettos. Her blond hair was waving and she wore it down. She also had on way to much makeup. Tonya actually looked like an overdone Barbie and the look was not working for her. I wondered to myself what Edward saw in her.

We finished quickly and went looking for Rosalie and Alice for dinner.

* * *

**AN~ There it is... Chapter 4... I wonder how the camp fire is gonna go?? Hopefully I can upday again before the end of the week!! Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Bonfire

**Sorry it took so long to update... I had a minor writers block! But here is Chapter 5 for you! Reviews help to update faster!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight... I just send the characters to camp! **

Chapter 5

Bella POV

No sooner did I run into Alice was she demanding that I follow her so I could change out of my travel outfit and into something she deemed appropriate.

"Bella, we are going to be best friends, I can see it already."

"I hope so, I could really use a friend other then Jacob here, and I use the term loosely when it comes to him." I said to her.

I followed her into Florence Cabin and noticed that she already had an outfit laid out for me. I was happy because it looked comfy.

"Hey Bella what do you think of Jasper?" she asked out of nowhere.

I smiled at her, realizing that she had a crush on another junior counselor. "I think he's hot and you should scoop him up before Tonya the slut does."

She looked at me funny. I didn't feel like explaining just yet so I just shrugged and told her to never mind.

I got dressed and we went over to the mess hall to get some of the food together. I was content to just work there alongside Alice in comfortable silence. Tonya had gone to find Rosalie and probably discuss the different levels of hotness of our male counselors.

I sat on the table laughing at Alice and her antics. She was dancing around to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with me' using a wooded spoon as a microphone and I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. She was doing a ridiculous dance that resembled a drunk doing the 'Cupid Shuffle'.

I was trying to get all the hotdog buns together to take down to the bonfire and she was mixing potato salad but wasn't getting much accomplished. She threw an extra spoon at me and motioned for me to join her, so I did what any respectable young adult would… I got up and copied her dance and finished singing the song with her.

We were being so loud that I didn't hear anyone enter the mess hall. He cleared his throat and I turned around and my eyes locked with his beautiful green eyes.

* * *

Edward POV

I was barely stomaching Jacob as he went on about all of his conquests. I felt relieved that Bella wasn't one of them. She was too good for this prick.

"So like I was saying Vanessa has a mouth like a fucking vacuum but she's a shitty lay. I mean the faces she had been making made me want to grab the nearest paper bag and throw it over her head." He said laughing.

I wanted to punch him.

I saw Emmett ahead of us already at the bonfire. "Hey Jacob, I don't mean to be rude… but yeah…" I said to him as I ran off toward my best friend.

"Edward what the hell took you so long? I thought we were going to get a head start on the bottle before the others got here."

"Yea well when you have to listen to a pervert go on and on about girls that are definitely too good for him, it tend to slow you down a little. Have you seen Bella around?" I asked him hoping not to sound too eager.

"Nope, I think she's still with Tonya at their cabin. Why?" Shit I was hoping he wouldn't ask why. I hated lying to him.

"Oh, nothing really. I wanted to make sure she got all her stuff out of my car before I lock up the keys for the night."

"Still nope. Sorry man."

I nodded my head and started toward Bella and Tonya's cabin. As I walked by the mess hall I heard loud singing and laughing so thought I should ask Alice if she had seen Bella.

I poked my head in the screen door and started to say Alice's name but then I saw her sitting on the table. She had changed her clothes and she was stunning.

Bella had pulled her mahogany hair up into a lose ponytail exposing her very kissable neck. I shivered slightly at the memory of her taste. She was wear a navy blue t shirt and little jean cut off shorts with white sneakers. She looked completely edible.

_I wonder if she would object to a different kind of dessert. Say… Cullen a la mode?_

I stood there watching Alice dance around to some obnoxious song and Bella laughing at her for a few minutes. I couldn't bear watching her anymore without talking to her so I cleared my throat and walked into the hall.

"Hey ladies, what are you doing in here? Em is almost ready to light the bonfire." I grinned at them. Bella blushed instantly.

_I'm thinking a Bella sundae._

"Oh Edward, I didn't see you come in. But since you're here, would you mind carrying these out to the pit for me?" Bella asked me, batting those sexy eyelashes at me as she carried over a couple cases of soda.

_God, she was going to be the death of me._

It took a minute before I could say anything, this girl had me all fucked up in the head. Pretty soon I would be swooning over her! And Edward Cullen does not swoon… ever.

"Um… uh… sure." Brilliant Edward, just fucking brilliant. _Win her over with your impeccable vocabulary._

She giggles and handed me the cases. "You do know that no one is gonna drink anything other than coke right?" I told her.

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it tastes the best with rum, silly Bella." I smirk at her and she blushed again. _Damn._

"Oh… well… thanks." _Now who has the limited vocab?_

Still smirking I went back out to the pit and started putting soda in the coolers that Jasper had been filling with ice.

"Um… guys, what do you think of Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She's hot!" I glared at Emmett. He thought anyone with boobs was hot.

"She seems innocent, Em. Just back off, she's not ready for a whore like you!" I said sarcastically. "But Jazz, she is really pretty and you should go for it. Just keep Em far, far away from her."

Jasper laughed so hard I thought he was going to start rolling on the ground. He was getting a little giddy; I guess they had already started hanging out with Jack before I got there.

"Don't hog my boyfriend guys." I turned around to see Bella walking straight toward us. I think I may have blushed. _Was she talking about me? No…_

"I mean it, hand him over." She demanded with her hand out in front of her wiggling her fingers. Both she and Alice started laughing.

The three of us looked at them questioningly.

"The JD boys and here I was thinking you were the hottest group of rebels I had ever seen!" With that both girls were actually falling to the ground in laughter. I started chuckling when I realized that _they_ wanted the Jack Daniels.

Emmett handed the girls each of cup of rum and coke. We told them to keep their pretty little mouths shut about where the Jack came from. We didn't need to start the summer off with my dad on our backs.

"Yes Edward because we all feel like getting busted for underage drinking… are you mental?!?" she laughed again. I swear I could listen to her laugh all day every day.

We settled down and waited for the rest of the group. I was watching Bella talk to Emmett about racing the sea-dos around the lake tomorrow when two cold hands covered my eyes and a voice whispered in my ear, "Hey sexy, where have you been hiding?"

_Fucking Tonya._

I pulled her hands from my face and motioned for her sit. She sat but _way _to close so I got up and took a seat between Emmett and Bella.

"Excuse me, asshole, but see that pretty brunette," he said pointed aver be towards Bella, "Well we were discussing the national debt and you so rudely interrupted." He actually said this with a straight face. I was going to reply but Bella started laughing hysterically and fell off the log and onto the ground shaking.

"The… national… debt? Really Emmett?" she laughed as tears flowed down her face.

"She's too stupid to know what that is, Emmett." Tonya yelled across the fire.

I turned to face her. "Shut the fuck up, Tonya! What the hell do you know about anything, you are still walking around here thinking you and I are going to happen. Now who's stupid?" I had enough of her to last me the whole summer.

"Edward, you don't have to stick up for me, although it is verrry sexy, but that's beside the point." Bella purred to me. Then she turned to Tonya glaring, "You, on the other hand, have got to be the most clueless person I have ever met! You walk around here like YOU own this place. You're a whore and I've only known you a couple of hours." She looked at me quick, "Not to mention that you threatened me about staying away from Edward. Well guess what, bitch."

What she did next surprised the hell out of me, she walked up to me, pulled my face down to hers and kissed me like no one has ever kissed me. I had been waiting to kiss her since I picked her up and kissing her neck at the hotel had only made that desire grow, so I was not going to waste this moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground pulling her flush against me; I kissed her with all the frustration, excitement and passion that I could.

I was faintly aware of all the whistles and hollers coming from around us, along with Tonya's screeching. I would absolutely be placing a call to my father tomorrow about Tonya and her lack of a future here.

When we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air. Bella smiled at me and sat right back down next to Emmett and with a straight face said to him, "So, Em, how about that national debt?"

Everyone started laughing and Tonya growled and stomped off. "That, my friends is why Bella is the shit!" Alice giggled. We laughed again.

"I think a game is in order!" Rosalie yelled.

* * *

Bella POV

Great a game, no doubt a drinking one. I looked at Edward who was looking at me almost through new eyes. I was impressed with the way he stuck up for me and I was very happy that he didn't push me off when I kissed him.

"Asshole?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." Alice and Rose said together.

"Two Truths and a Lie?" Jasper asked.

"No again." They said.

"Truth or Dare?" Edward grinned.

Alice squealed and jumped on Edward knocking him over. "Finally someone got it!"

I groaned, "Really Alice, what is this fourth grade?"

"No, Bella, we all need to get to know each other and it will be fun! So here are the rules… One. You get one truth and one dare. Two. You can refuse a dare but you have to do the second choice dare. Three. Nothing overly dangerous or perverted." The boys all had something to say about it.

All I could think was thank god this wasn't a drinking game, I was already shit faced enough!

"Jasper, you're first. Pick someone." Alice announced.

"Okay, Emmett, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked.

"Definitely dare!"

"I dare you to streak around the camp."

"I said nothing perverted!" Alice shouted.

"It's okay Alice, I am totally up for this!" Emmett laughed.

We all watched as Emmett stood up and left the circle of logs and about four feet away started getting naked. We all erupted in laughter and Emmett danced around like he was stripping. Two hands covered my eyes.

"You virgin eyes don't need to see this shit." A very sexy voice whispered in my ear and he kissed right below my ear. I shivered in response.

"Hmmm…" I replied.

When his hands left my face I instantly felt the loss. I wanted him to put his arms around me but I wasn't going to ask. But almost as if he could read my mind, his hand wrapped around my waist.

"Okay, who's my victim?" Emmett asked as he pulled his pants up and moved back into the circle. He was looking at all of us, but his gaze stopped at me. Great.

"Beeellllaaaa!" He dragged out.

"God Em, I think I don't want to know one of your dares, so truth." I said to him groaning.

"You're no fun, Bellsy!" he said. "Okay, are you my Bella as innocent as you seem? Meaning are you a virgin?"

I could feel my face getting warmer. I was about to answer when Jacob, who I didn't even realize was there, spoke up for me.

"Man, Bella is the biggest cock tease there is. Just last summer she continuously told me that she was going to give it up to me but right when she would say she was ready she would stop me and say that she wasn't. But the minute we were dressed she went right back to teasing and rubbing and all that shit that fucks with a guy. She has got to be the biggest prude I have ever met. I finally got sick of it and went elsewhere and when she found out she was mad but I put her in her place about that shit." Jacob said proudly like he deserved a metal or something.

I got up and started walking back towards my cabin. I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted my salty tears.

"Bella, wait up!" Edward shouted.

When he reached me he grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him.

"Please don't be mad. He's a dick, you deserve better than that." He said cupping my cheek and wiping tears away with his tears. "If it makes you feel better, I punched him."

I laughed a little and looked up to him. "It does actually. But please tell me why both Tonya and Jacob decided that this was going to be hell for me?"

"I don't know, but I will make up for them being jerks." He bent down and kissed me gently. I reached up and took his hand from my face and held it as he walked me back to the fire.

"I'm sorry Bellsy." Emmett said.

"It's fine, you didn't know that Jacob is an asshole." I told him.

"I think that's enough of this game." Edward said.

"Uh, no, I don't think so Edward. I get to pick someone now and I pick you!" I said poking him.

"Sure, truth _and _dare." He said smirking at me.

"You asked for it. Your Truth is… tell us what you think of _vampires. _And I dare you to _bite me!_" I laughed running from him.

He chased me and tackled me to the ground. "Well Bella, I think that if I got to have _you_ for an eternity, I would love to be a vampire." Then he actually bit my neck.

He grinned pulling away reaching out to offer me his hand. I took it and he promptly scooped me up and carried me back to our friends.

They were on the ground laughing at us.

"So, now can we call it a night?" Edward asked again.

"Yup, Emmett and I are going for a walk down by the lake, and Alice and Jasper just left for his cabin. So…" Rosalie said wiggling her eyebrows at us.

Edward turned to me, "I guess it's you and me in your Cabin. You okay with that?"

I nodded and we went back to my cabin.

* * *

Edward POV

I waited while Bella went to the bathroom to change then I took off my jeans and t-shirt. I was pulling down her covers as she walked back into the room. I sat down and opened my arms to her and she sat in my lap. I kissed her quickly and moved her so she could lie down.

"Goodnight love." I said kissing her one more time.

"Night Edward." She said and curled with her head on my chest. I fell asleep with a sense of being whole again. I realized then, that in the few days I knew Bella I had fallen completely in love with her.

* * *

**AN~ So there you go... what did you think?? Any suggestions for camp activities would be great... I haven't been to camp in almost 11 years. Just remember that these campers are 14- 16 and its a whole summer from June to August. Thanks in advance!! Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Mistakes and Making Up

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight or the characters... I just send them to camp! **

**You should check out the song "Crazier" by Taylor Swift... it was the inspiration behind part of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella POV

Barely sleeping, I felt a movement next to me. I looked over my shoulder at the body sharing my bed. It was Edward. His arm was draped protectively over my waist and I had to pee. Using most of my strength, I lifted him and scooted out of the bed I grabbed my robe and tiptoed out of my room.

After a pit stop in the ladies room, I went outside into the cool night, I wasn't sure where I was headed but waking up next to a self-proclaimed playboy had gotten me thinking.

_He knew about my lack of experience… thanks to Jacob._

_I knew I was falling for him but he seemed to enjoy playing games with me._

Finally, _Was I ready for him to break my heart?_

No. I knew then that I needed to distance myself from him. But how?

After a minute I realized that I had been wandering aimlessly. Looking around also realized where my absentminded walking had taken me.

I was standing in front of Jacob and Edward's cabin.

Jacob was in there alone, I knew this as fact, Edward was passed out in my cabin. Feeling dizzy from all the rum and coke I drank earlier, I stumbled up the steps and pushed open the door. Passing the empty camper's room I found the counselor's area. I crept quietly to the only bed with a body in it.

"Jacob?" I whispered loudly. I walked over to him bed and pulled back the covers. Before I could think about what I was doing, I climbed into Jacob's bed.

He reacted instinctually to my presence, rubbing his warm hand down my side to my leg. His hand gasped my knee and hitched it over his hip. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his neck gently, his eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" he asked confused still rubbing my leg.

"Jake, please." I said to him as my hand moved to tangle into his shaggy black hair.

"Please what? Bella you have to tell me. I won't assume the reason you're in my bed." He said frustrated.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away last year. I wasn't ready then but I want you to be my first_."_

"Are you still drunk?" he asked half amused.

"No Jake, I'm sober and serious. So stop talking and kiss me."

So he did.

We made quick work of the few clothes we had on. Then he was hovering over me, kneeling between my legs.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you, Bella. Please?" he said.

I nodded and he pressed into me slowly watching my facial expressions. He was gentle with me, slowing when the pain seemed to be too much. We rocked back and forth pacing ourselves. Before I knew it we both at our peaks and with one final thrust we went over the edge. Breathing heavily, he kissed me softly and flopped back to the bed beside me.

Once I was sure he was asleep, I crawled out of bed and almost ran back to my cabin.

I couldn't believe what I had just done! It was all too much and I just wanted my own bed… until I remembered who was still in my bed…

Edward.

I stood there staring at him. When I left he was sleeping, but now he was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed looking pissed. As I stared I noticed he was fully dressed.

After what seemed like hours he started speaking. "I woke up and noticed you were gone. I got worried. So I got up and went to look for you." His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Edward…" he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"And to my complete surprise I found you, walking into my cabin. So I followed you." He stood up and walk towards me.

"You went to that dick's bed. After everything he said, after everything you said! I hit that bastard for you! And you repay me by going to him in the middle of the night!"He was yelling now and I was backing away as he moved closer.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I squeaked.

"You know what's funny?" he asked cutting me off again. "I thought I was falling in love with you! Imagine my shock when the girl I think I love runs off to fuck some piece of shit. I thought you were different; I was ready to change for you. You made me _want_ to change."

"You love me? I thought… Edward, I didn't think you felt anything for me. I _am_ in love with you and it scared me."I said walking toward him. But now it was his turn to walk away.

"How can you say that? How can you claim that you love someone after what you did?"  
He hissed.

"I was scared, you said yourself that you were no good for me. You said you were a playboy!" I yelled at him.

"Well it doesn't matter now. We were nothing before and we are nothing now. Enjoy your mutt." He said before storming out the door.

I crumpled onto my bed sobbing.

* * *

Edward POV

_What the fuck was I thinking letting my guard down. I'm a god damn idiot. _

I started back to my cabin until I realized that I couldn't go there and not think of _her._ So I wandered into the woods, walking up to the first tree if saw I pulled back and punched it with everything I had.

"FUCK!" _Great, I probably just broke fucking hand._

"Edward? Is that you?" Emmett said walking towards me.

"What the fuck are you doing up this early?" I asked him.

"I go running every morning… don't change the subject, why did you hit that defenseless tree? It didn't do anything to you." He said trying to make a joke.

"Bella."

"What about her?"

I sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. "Well we went to bed together tonight. Don't give me that look, it was innocent. I was _trying _to respect her by not trying anything."

"I didn't mean anything by it man. Okay so that doesn't sound so bad." He said confused.

"The fucked up part is that during the night she snuck out of bed and went to fuck that douche Jacob." I growled.

Emmett looked shocked. "Wait, the same asshole who said all that shit about her during the bon fire?" he asked.

"Yep, one in the same. Then she came back to her room to find me up and waiting for her. We yelled and I stormed out."

"So I am still waiting for why you hit the tree. Edward, I don't mean to piss you off more but technically she can do whatever she wants. I mean did you ever make it official with her?" he asked.

"Well no. But we… Man I hate it when you're right. It just hurts, why would she do that?"

He looked at me like I had three heads. "Edward, you have fucked almost every girl you have met short of Alice and Rose. Why do you think she may have gone to Jacob? Maybe she thought she needs practice or something."

I grinned, "That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard. _Practice_?"

"I don't know man; you have to talk to her. But just remember you don't have any claim on her, she didn't do anything wrong. She just made a stupid mistake, and I'm sure if you ask her she will tell you the same thing. I have seen the way she looks at you." Emmett explained.

"She did say that she was scared. But I didn't give her any time to say anything."

"See? I say give her a couple of days to sweat over it then do something romantic like and win her over." He said as he smacked me on the shoulder. "Now, get your ass moving, you're finishing my run with me."

"How much farther do you have?" I asked him.

He grinned, "Four miles."

_What the fuck… hangovers and runs don't mix._

We took off running.

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"BEEELLLLLLAAAAA!" Alice screamed over my head.

"Come on Bella, get up!" Rose demanded. "We have work to do."

"What?"

"Emmett told us what happened last night." Rose started to explain.

"How did he find out?" I shouted sitting up quick.

"Edward told him this morning after he hit a tree and yelled. Emmett went to check it out and there was Edward, bloody and having a fit." Alice said.

"He hit a tree? Bloody? Is he okay?" I started to panic.

"He punched the tree and cut his knuckles all up. Emmett said he realized he over reacted. He holds no claim over you therefore you did nothing wrong." Rose said trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"I was wrong. I slept with Jake because I was afraid of my feelings for Edward. I don't blame him for being mad. He was right here in my bed, wearing only boxers and I get up and go to Jacob. I am a fucking idiot." I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "I love him, you guys. I really do."

"That, my Bella, is why we have to fix this." Alice said putting her arm around my shoulders. "Now go take a shower and get back here so we can get you dressed."

I jumped up and rushed into the bathroom. After adjusting the water to almost too hot, I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Just as I finished washing up and rinsing off Alice was in the bathroom demanding that I get out so she can start her make over.

"Sit here." She said pointing to a chair that she had brought into the bathroom.

"Hey guys, where's Tonya?" I asked.

They looked at each other and grinned. "She took off last night for Port Angeles but didn't say why or when she would be back. I think Mrs. Cope may fire her." Alice explained.

"Good, I hated that bitch." I laughed.

"You only hated her because she wanted _your_ Edward." Rose said giving me a little shove.

Alice continued to dry my hair and pull it up while Rosalie picked out an outfit for me to wear. They left me alone for a minute so I could get dressed. I looked in the mirror at the result of the last hour; my dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail then curled with a few pieces hanging down. Rose picked out a red halter top with a pair of black jean shorts and black ballet flats. I felt a little better about myself.

I still couldn't believe my stupid mistake. I know I have ruined everything and the thought made me want to puke. He loved me, why did I doubt him? The feeling that past between us every time we touched should have told me what I didn't see.

I was met with squeals when I walked out of the bathroom. Alice was jumping up and down on my bed clapping her little hands and Rose was doing some silly dance singing 'We did it! We did it!' I couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

This is why I love these girls!

"Let's go win our Eddie back!" Alice shouted.

"EDWARD!" I corrected her as I followed the pixie out the door.

* * *

Edward POV

"Are you sure this is going to work Emmett?"

"Yep, trust me Ed, she will be begging you to forgive her."

"_Edward_ and I don't want her to beg. I just _want_ her. I don't know if I can do this."

"Just grow some and let's go."

We walked towards the rock climbing wall. Once we reached the wall we started attaching all the safety ropes so the campers could start using them tomorrow when they arrived. Emmett's idea was for Bella to race me, in front of the campers. Em knew that I was amazing at the wall and that Bella was afraid of heights. He wants to embarrass her when she panics. I was just humoring him but there is no chance I am going through with it.

"Don't back out on me Edward."

"I am not sure about this. It could be bad, she's really afraid of this and Alice said that her attacks have messed her up."

"Yea and her fucking around has you acting like a pussy. We won't let it get that far, it's just a practical joke."

I finished tying ropes and headed towards the stable to check on the horses.

I heard someone singing as I got closer, I thought it was Alice but it was Bella.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything  
_  
_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

I watched her singing sadly until she sat down on a bundle of hay with her head in her hands. I could only listen to her sob for a minute before I rushed over and pulled her onto my lap, holding her like she might disappear.

After a while she calmed down enough to look up at me, her red eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sorry." She said flatly.

"I know."

"I didn't mean to hurt you; I was confused and scared that you would break my heart. But I broke yours."

"I forgive you, Bella."

"I don't deserve it."

I lifted her chin with my fingers, "You deserve everything I have in my power to give you, I love you."

"You shouldn't." she said sniffling. "But I am glad you do."

I leaned in a kissed her.

"What were you singing?" I asked.

"It's called 'Crazier', Taylor Swift sings it. It just reminded me of you and how you make me feel." She smiled but it wasn't a happy smile.

"It's beautiful."

"Yea right, I so can't sing." She laughed.

"Who cares, you could sound like a cat dying and I would think it's great… because you were the one singing it."

She blushed and looked down.

"I don't care what you did with Jacob, we weren't together then and I had no right to get mad at you. I think I was just confused that you would leave me and go to him." I confessed.

"What are you saying?" she asked moving off me.

"I love you Bella and I want to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She jumped back into my lap and her lips attacked mine.

"You won't regret this!"

"Again, it doesn't matter; I would take a hundred broken hearts just for the chance to have you for a little while." I told her.

She responded with another kiss. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"As I love you, Bella."

* * *

**AN~ So I know you are all mad about Bella "visiting" Jacob but she needed to. Please don't be mad!! Please, Please Review... I love reading what you all think!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Relief

Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight... I just like to send them all to camp.

Sorry it took so long to update, lifes been crazy! And I hope you weren't too upset with the last chapter... it will all be explained!

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I was barely asleep when someone started lightly shaking me and talking extremely loud. My head felt like a jackhammer was being held to my skull, it was pounding and I could sense the bright light coming in through the window.

"Bella, wake up!"

I groaned and rolled away from the noise and the light, "Go away or I swear…"

"You'll what?" the voice sounded amused. "Please, enlighten me Bella."

I opened my eyes to Edward's stunning green stare. He was sitting on the edge of the bed running his fingers through my hair. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "We're gonna be late. We over slept." I smiled then thought about what he said; I could remember what we could have possibly forgotten about.

"For…?" I asked confused. Then the memory of yesterday came back to me, "Oh crap, the campers are coming today!" I sat up quickly, "Oh my head!" I put my hands to the sides of my head, cradling it, attempting to make the throbbing stop. I groaned again, "Remind me not to move again." He laughed shaking his head as I sat still trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Wrong, you're a day early for the kids to get here." He said shaking his head. "Anyway, are you gonna get up so we can go eat? Our group has the rock wall and the stables to get together so they are ready for the kids." He explained almost aggravated with my confusion.

"We did all that yesterday after the whole Jacob mistake."

"What mistake? How much _did_ you drink last night?" he inquired. I couldn't understand why he was pretending that yesterday didn't happen.

I spoke slowly, thinking maybe it would jar his memory so we could just deal with my being a moron and almost ruining everything before it even started. "You came in to the stables yesterday and told me you didn't care about my indiscretions with Jacob. You loved me anyways." I felt like I was stating the obvious.

"Um… no. Bella we haven't been to the stables together. Would you care to explain said indiscretions?" I shook my head knowing we had already hashed this out. He was staring at me like I was insane and I was starting to feel that way. "Wow that must have been some vivid dream."

I looked at him incredulously, a dream? Did I just dream all of that? I started laughing.

"So I didn't wake up in the middle of the night and go to your cabin to Jake? I didn't come back and find you pissed off? We didn't get into a fight?" I asked, rushing through my questions. He had started getting dressed and stopped to stare at me while I gabbed.

"Whoa, slow down Bella! To answer your first question, no I am a light sleeper and I would have felt you leave. I also never woke up to you coming back and we never fought." He said as he finished getting dressed.

"That is the last time I drink Jack Daniels!" I told him laughing. "It was all a dream. Thank god!"

"You did talk though…" he started.

Oh god, I could feel the blush rising up my cheeks. "What did I say?" I questioned him cautiously.

He walked over to where I was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned down almost laying me back, "You said, and I quote, 'I love you, Edward'." He whispered, and then he cupped my face with one of his hands and kissed me. When he pulled away he continued, "For the record," he kissed me again, "I love you too." I could see the passion and truth sparkle in his eyes. With one final chaste kiss he stood back up releasing me and left my cabin so I could get dressed, but I wasn't alone long.

Alice came flying through the screen door of the cabin. "Hey! So how was your night? She asked suggestively.

"Hi Alice, good morning to you, too, and it was nice. Although I had the oddest dream…" she cut me off clearly wanting more dirt on the Edward situation.

"Wait so he didn't try anything with you?" She looked shocked as I shook my head. "Wow, he must really like you. Edward Cullen didn't try to have sex with you? Are you sure?" she asked again.

"No he didn't try and yes I am positive, but he did tell me…"

"What did he tell you!" she interrupted me again screeching as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"…that he loves me." I finished.

She squealed so loud that I thought my ear drums burst. "This is so exciting!

"Yea, but I have to say, I had the strangest dream last night."

"About…?" she inquired.

"Jacob. Before you interrupt me and ask what about, just sit still and I will tell you about it." I glared at her, daring her to say something before I lost the courage to tell her about it. "Well I 'woke' up," I started using hand quotes, "and left Edward and wandered around thinking about everything. You know, about Edward's past and they way he regarded women?" she nodded and I continued. "I found myself standing in front of Jake's cabin and I just walked in and went to Jacob, if you get what I'm saying."

"You had sex with Jake in your dream?"

I nodded. "Yep and then when I left him to come back to my cabin I found Edward up and dressed and we ended up fighting about the whole thing. Then you and Rose came saying that you heard about the fight from Emmett. So you two got me dressed as an attempt to try and win him back. But I also had a look at Edward talking to Emmett about what had happened and Em told Edward that using the rock wall to scare me would be the way to go and he knew I was afraid of heights."

"And…?"

"I watched as Edward came to the stables and heard me singing some Taylor Swift song. The idea of me singing is insane because I sound like a dying cat. Thank you, by the way for getting that shit into my head." Alice smirked at me tell me I love it and should stop denying it. "And then he came in and told me basically that he didn't care about what happened with Jacob, that he still loved me and wanted to be with me. I am telling you, Alice, it was the strangest thing."

"So what would be the problem?" she asked confused.

"There isn't one, I just had to tell someone and get it off my chest."

She nodded, seemingly deep in thought. "Oh, guess what Bella!"

"What?" I asked with mocking enthusiasm.

"Jasper and I are officially together! This is so cool, you and Edward and Jasper and I, we can double date!" she went on to describe said date in detail as I finished getting dressed occasionally rolling my eyes are her chatter.

"You do realize that we haven't made anything official, right?"

"Whatever Bella, that's a moot point."

I rolled my eyes and walked outside, Alice tailing behind me.

We went over to the mess hall for breakfast and for Mrs. Cope's discussion about the campers that would be arriving tomorrow. I still couldn't believe the dream I had, it seem so real.

After grabbing one of those small boxes of Captain Crunch I walked over and squeezed between Edward and Emmett.

"Well excuse me Bellsy." Emmett laughed poking me in the side as I leaned up and kissed Edward. "Come on you two, I am trying to keep _down_ my breakfast!" he said ruffling up my hair.

"What? You mean this?" I feigned innocence as I kissed Edward again, lingering a little.

Edward laughed after I pulled away and I glared at him while fixing my hair. "Careful Em, she's feisty and I would put my money on Bella, any day!"

I rolled my eyes and wiggled in my seat attempting to push Emmett over as Mrs. Cope entered the hall.

"Good morning!" she announced to everyone. The whole room repeated her greeting back to her. I looked around and noticed that both groups of counselors were in attendance. I had almost forgotten that the campers range from ten to sixteen. Normally we wouldn't see the other set of counselors because the other age group is on the other side of the mess hall and the camp liked to keep the two groups separate, except during meal time.

"Tomorrow the campers arrive and we have a lot to do today. I need for the counselors for the age group of ten to thirteen to head down to the lake and check the rafts and the 'Big Boy'. Those in charge of the fourteen to sixteen are to prepare the rock wall and the horses. This is all to be done before lunch as there are training activities afterwards. You are all dismissed when you are finished eating and don't forget to have fun this summer and make camp memorable for our campers." Having no more to say she turned and walked out of the mess hall leaving us to finish up.

"I love the Big Boy!" Edward commented excitedly to Emmett, they looked like a couple of kids, getting all worked up over a blow up thing in the lake. I giggled and shook my head at the look on his face… pure happiness. "So how are we gonna split this?"

"I don't mind the stables." I volunteered.

"Okay so Bella and I will take the stables." Edward decided.

"Awesome! I love the fucking rock wall!" Emmet jumped up. "Jazz, you and Alice can help. Hey, Rosie, you want the stables or the rock wall?" he yelled across the room to where Rose was sitting with Tonya.

She looked at him and got up coming over. When she reached us she leaned over to whisper in Emmett's ear loud enough for all of us to hear, "I'll be where ever you are, baby." Emmett groaned and jumped up lifting Rose over his shoulder and running out of the mess hall, Rose was laughing and pounding on his back. Everyone in the room started laughing as we split up to get our assignments done.

"Um… what about Tonya and Jacob?" I asked Edward. "I mean, don't they have to help too?"

Edward got up and reached his hand out to help me up, which I accepted. "Yea I guess they do, I am sure they would love to help brush horses." He said sarcastically and winked at me before yelling to them to meet us at the stables. Jacob nodded and Tonya rolled her eyes but made a gesture telling us she would be there.

We walked in a comfortable silence down to the stables, still hand in hand. I loved the feel of his hand wrapped around my smaller one, it just felt right. We reached the stable and he opened the half door for me motioning for me to enter before him.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime, love." He said leaning in, his lips brushing my ear. I blushed.

I began gathering the reins that were laying in a pile on the floor in front an empty stall but Edward caught me around the waist pulling me chest to chest with him. He leaned down and kissed me gently at first; I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and opened my mouth allowing him access. The kiss was passionate and filled with love. I could kiss him all day if time allowed it.

After a while we broke apart breathing hard. "We should get moving, baby. We have a lot to get done." Edward said.

"Okay." I reached down again to pick up the dropped reins and he moved to grab a brush off one of the hooks over my head. I stood up quick accidentally knocking him under the chin. He growled. "I am so sorry, are you alright? Let me see." I said starting to freak out trying to check his face. I felt awful.

Rubbing his chin he shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yep. No blood, no foul." He smirked still rubbing his face.

Someone cleared their throat and we turned around to see Jacob and Tonya standing in the doorway.

"I thought we were supposed to be getting this place ready for tomorrow not screwing around in the barn." Jacob hissed.

He was pissed, I could tell. I was never into PDA with him and no matter how hard he tried I never kissed him where someone else could possibly see us. I had nothing to hide but it just felt wrong, the chance of being discovered. But with Edward, the world didn't exist when we were together. It was just Edward and Bella.

"Fuck you, mutt." Edward growled. "Shouldn't you be out herding sheep somewhere?"

I watched as Jacob clenched his fist at his side. "Enough you two. Damn can't you check the testosterone at the fucking door? I would like to spend some goddamn time at the lake later and if you guys don't knock it off I'll never get there." Tonya yelled.

"Shut up!" Edward and Jacob yelled back in unison.

I started giggling, I couldn't help it, and the sight of both of them ganging up on Tonya was hilarious.

"What are you laughing at slut?" she turned to face me.

"Uh…" Before I could respond Jacob stepped in front of me.

"You will_ not_ talk to Bella again! Got it?" She looked at him wide eyed.

Edward was watching him with intense interest, "Why the fuck do you care who says what to Bella. She is _none_ of your concern, Jacob."

"She may not be my girlfriend but we have been friends for years before I fucked up. No matter what I won't let anyone hurt her." He said to Edward but was looking at me.

"Come on, let's just get this done." I demanded as I finished sorting the reins.

They both agreed to just get to work. Edward helped me pass out the reins and the saddles to each stall, and then he went to grab the hose so we could fill the water buckets. I walked over to the feed pile to fetch food for the horses when Jacob stepped in front of me.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked.

"I want to apologize for being a dick to you. I'm sorry. You deserve better than that. I knew you weren't ready for that kind of stuff and I shouldn't have pushed you or gone to a slut to get it. I fucked up a really good thing. I meant it when I said that. You were the best and I'm sorry." I stood there staring at him while he spoke. I opened my mouth to respond but he raised his hand to silence me. "You were always good to me and I ruined that. But I want to make it up to you; I want to at least be friends. What do you think?"

"I… I mean we were best friends before and I still don't completely trust you. But I'll think about what you said and I will let you know. You really hurt me Jake and you need to understand what that did to me. I thought I loved you and you just took whatever part of my heart you held and you stomped on it. You don't do that to someone you care about." He nodded and I finished filling the pales and left him there.

I walked over to Edward and told him I was ready to head up to the mess hall for lunch. He agreed and reached out for my hand.

"I love you, Edward."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you too, baby."

I realized then that I never did love Jacob; he never did hold a piece of my heart. He couldn't have because Edward held all of it, just as I could tell I held his.

* * *

**AN~ So I hope that all of you who were upset with J/B last chapter are happier now... This is a B/E story remember?? Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Campers

Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight... I wish I owned Robert Pattinson though!

So the last two chapters took me forever to get up so I thought you would like Chapter 8 a little sooner than I originally planned. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Edward POV

I couldn't have been happier; I finally told her how I felt about her. I know she said it first, but she was dreaming so I thought that it was a perfect opportunity to confess my feelings. I can't describe that way I felt when she told me she loved me too. _And she was awake for it that time too! _I know I had always said that I didn't want a relationship but I couldn't see any other way to be with Bella. I loved her and didn't want her with anyone else, so that settled it. I wanted to make it official today.

She had babbled on this morning about some dream she had involving Jacob. She thought she had actually experienced it. Bella wouldn't elaborate but I was sure it had something to do with the drinking and last night's games and confessions. I told her it was just a vivid dream and she seemed okay with everything after. _She can be so weird. But hey that's just Bella._

We spent the day getting the stables ready then after breaking for lunch we met up for training activities. I never understood the point, I mean this job is not that difficult but we all needed refreshing in CPR. I got lucky, my partner was Bella. Just another reason to have my lips on her.

We decided to sneak away for a little bit tonight. So I was in my cabin getting ready to head down to the lake with Bella for a swim when Tonya walked in.

"Edward, what's going on with you and Bella? I mean you aren't a one woman man, so does that mean your tossing your 'black book'?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, this girl was relentless. "Give it up, Tonya. Even if Bella wasn't here, you and I wouldn't happen. Please just go because I am already about thirty seconds from calling my dad and getting you fired. I know you need this for community service so do us both a favor and back the fuck off." She had gotten busted for trespassing, and if that wasn't bad enough, she was caught on her knees with some guy. So know she is on probation for indecent exposure, public sex and trespassing, she needed this summer so she could finish her community service.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh trust me, I would and I will if you keep fucking with Bella." She just stood there as I grabbed my towel and headed out the door to go find Bella. "You better make things right with her, soon." I added before the door slammed.

Bella POV

"I love your bathing suit! Very pretty!" Alice exclaimed.

I was getting ready for a nighttime swim with Edward. "Thanks, Melinda found it for me. I had looked for weeks but couldn't find one and a couple days before I left I mentioned it and she came through. Just like always." I explained.

"Melinda?"

"My nanny. I know… trust me I know. You don't have to say anything, let's just say that she's the mother I needed after I lost mine."

Alice nodded, completely understanding. That's what I loved about her; she knew when to just let something go. We chatted about Jasper and Edward for a while until I heard Edward knocking on the screen door. I yelled for him to come in without turning around. I jumped a little when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Hey, love. Hi, Alice." He said.

"Hey, Edward. Have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she laughed.

We headed down to the lake, Edward set out a blanket for us to put our stuff on. He sat and patted the spot next to him.

"Bella?" he asked staring out across the lake.

"Yea?" I was watching him and he looked stunning in the moonlight.

"How do you feel about making this thing we have going official?" he looked back at me, appearing really nervous.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Really?" I nodded. He jumped up and pulled me up into his arms, kissing me. "God, I love you, my Bella."

_My Bella… swoon!_ "I love you too, Edward. Sempre e sempre."

He pulled away with a questioning look on his face. "Italian?" he asked.

I nodded. "It means forever and always."

"Forever and always." He repeated kissing me passionately. _I am never going to get tired of his lips on mine._

I giggled and started pulling him towards the water. We splashed and kissed until we looked like a couple of prunes.

"We should head back. We have to get up early to greet the campers tomorrow." I said to him. He nodded and picked me up, carrying me back to the blanket. He wrapped me in my towel and kissed me again.

"Would you believe that I have never told a girl that I loved them?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well it's true. You're the first, I don't have many firsts that I can give you but my first and only love is definitely you."

"I love you, too. I am gonna be honest, you're not the first one I have said it too but this is different. There's a spark between us that makes me believe that this is real love and not just a passing thing." I confessed.

"I feel it too." He reached out and touched my cheek sending a tingle through my skin. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "We really need to get back."

Reluctantly we headed back to our separate cabins.

…………

My alarm woke me up bright and early the following morning. I looked over to Tonya's bed and noticed that she was already up and fixing her side of our room.

"Morning." I said to her not really expecting a response.

"Good morning, Bella." She smiled and I stared at her in shock. "You know, I think we started this off wrong. Seeing how we need to both be responsible for these five little snobs, we should just make the best of it."

"Okay." I wondered where the change of heart came from. I decided to just ask her. "Why?"

"Let's just say that Edward put it in perspective for me. I need this summer." She said in a way that I knew the subject was closed.

I got up and got ready, dressing in the light blue Camp Cullen uniform shirt. I went over to the mess hall to grab some Captain Crunch for breakfast, but there wasn't any. I sighed and chose an apple instead. I sat down at the table between Edward and Emmett; _this was becoming a habit very quickly_, grumbling about the lack of decent cereal.

"Relax Bellsy, its just cereal." Emmett said to me.

"_JUST CEREAL?_" I looked at him like he was insane.

"Emmett, even I know that Bella needs Captain Crunch to have a good day. It's her version of caffeine. Here love, it was the last box and I knew you were gonna want it." Edward said placing the small box in front of me.

I smiled at him then kissed his cheek. "You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Boyfriend?" Alice asked giving me a look that clearly said _I don't believe it._

"Yep, official last night!" I squealed.

Edward shook his head, "I just don't get the squealing." Emmett and Jasper laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

Alice shoved his arm before getting up and walking out to meet the campers. We all followed.

"Okay counselors, once the campers are here you are to read off your role calls that I gave you the other day. Then take you campers down to the cabins and get them settled in. I expect everyone to be all set by lunch. The welcome back dance is tonight and the campers are going to want the time after lunch to get ready." Mrs. Cope told us before turning and walking away. _She really needs to learn a better way of dismissing us._

Campers started pouring out of the buses and I got my slip of paper out so I could call out my campers. Once the large group of kids was standing there waiting for us to tell them where to go I read off my list.

"Ladies, listen up! My name is Bella and this is Tonya," I began, motioning to Tonya and myself. "We are the counselors of Venice Cabin. The following ladies will be spending the summer with us. Leah Clearwater, Gianna Barnes, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber and Lauren Mallory, you're with us." I waited until the girls made their way over to where we were standing.

"Oh Tonya, Bella, I forgot to tell you that you have one more camper. This is Jane Caius, she was enrolled late." Mrs. Cope introduced us to our sixth camper.

"Come on Jane, we were just going to head over to the cabin and get settled." Tonya explained to her.

I looked over at Edward and noticed that he was watching me as Jacob called out their campers. _Love you._ I lipped to him, which he responded with his sexy smirk mouthing, _You too, love._ I smiled back and followed my campers to the cabin.

I walked in as Tonya was assigning bunks to the girls, telling them that they had to make their beds and put away their stuff before heading up to lunch. I just watched and waited to see if someone needed help. I was specifically watching Leah. I decided to just ask her if she was related to Sue.

"Leah?" she looked at me. "Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "Do you know a Sue Clearwater?"

"Yea, she's my mom." She said like it was no problem.

"What?" I asked shocked. _I fucking knew it!_

"I said she's my mom. Seth's too, but we haven't seen her in years, she took off for California. Best part is… she didn't divorce my dad." She explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

I felt sick.

_What the hell?!? I knew it! _"Hey Tonya, I have to make a call. I will be right back." Tonya nodded and I went outside to make a phone call. I dialed my dad's cell. It rang twice and he picked up.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"Dad, you probably won't believe me, but I just met Sue's daughter and her son is here too."

"Che cosa stai parlando?" I hated it when he got worked up and started speaking Italian.

"Inglese si prega, papà," I reminded him, "and I said that Sue has kids and the worst part is, is that she's still married to their dad. Your marriage to her is not valid." He was quiet for a minute.

"I have to go, Mia figlia, thanks for calling. I have some business to take care of. Ti amo."

"I love you too dad. Bye." I said hanging up. I really hoped he got this figured out. I know how much he hated to be lied to and I also knew that Sue was in for it when my dad got a hold of her. Satisfied that I had done the right thing I went back in to the cabin.

"Why did you ask if I knew Sue?" Leah asked as soon as I entered the room.

"I am not going to lie to you, Leah. You mom 'married' my dad." I told her using my fingers to quote the word married.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Leah shouted. "I fucking knew she was up to no good. My dad works his ass off to send us here every summer and she is off fucking some rich guy, spending his money!"

"Hey, my dad did nothing wrong. She said she was divorced and had no children, but I just called my dad and filled him in and he is _not_ happy." I growled back.

"Good maybe he will send her the fuck home." She yelled then sighed, "I'm not mad at you or your dad. My mom has always been flighty. I just hope she comes home this time."

"I am here to talk if you need anyone." I offered and she nodded. I felt bad for yelling back at her because it wasn't anymore her fault than it was mine. We were just caught in the middle.

"Male counselor coming in! Everyone decent?" Edward yelled before coming in the cabin.

"Come in, Edward." I giggled watching him walk in with his hands over his eyes. I walked up to him pulling his hands away from his face. "Never cover your eyes, their beautiful." I whispered.

'Awws' rang out around us as the girls watched our interaction.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me, I nodded and allowed him to pull me from the room. Once we were out of ear shot he turned and looked me in the eye. "I heard you tell your dad to speak in English." I started to respond but he stopped me. "First of all, you speaking Italian is hot. Second, is everything okay?" he looked concerned.

"Well you know Leah and Seth Clearwater?" he nodded. "Well their mom is married to my dad."

"So…"

"So, she is still married to _their_ dad!"

"Oh." He said understandingly. "So she isn't really married to your dad then, right?"

"That's just it, because my dad is 'married' to her, she has been spending a lot of his money." I said using those damn finger quotes again. "And by a lot I mean her monthly allowance is ten thousand dollars."

His eyes got big. "You're kidding! How the hell did she pull this off? I am sure your dad being a cop _and rich_ would have made him check her out."

"Nope, I said that to him when he met her and he said that he trusted her because he loved her. I just wonder now where all that money went. She _never_ buys anything."

"We have to get to the mess hall for lunch. Let's allow your dad to deal with this and we can just have a good summer." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Your right… race you!" I said taking off on him.

"You and your damn races!" he yelled after me.

I made it into the mess hall before he could catch me, unfortunately I made a lot of noise upon entering and _everyone_ was staring at me. Edward came in behind me slamming into me and almost knocking me over.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan so nice of you to join us." Mrs. Cope greeted us using a microphone. "Mr. Cullen would you please join me up here?" she asked.

Edward nodded and walked up to the small stage. She handed him the mic and he turned to face to large crowd. "Hello everyone, my name is Edward Cullen. My father Dr. Carlisle Cullen couldn't be here this year to welcome you all to camp. So on behalf of my family, Welcome to Camp Cullen! Let's have a great summer!"

With that the room erupted in cheers. Edward strutted back over to me, I handed him the plate of food I made up for him. "Thanks, Amori."

I looked at him with question.

"Hey if you can talk in Italian, so can I. You're not the only Italian in the place." he said smirking at me.

"You, really?" he nodded. "Nice."

We all sat down and ate then retreated back to the cabins for the campers to get ready for the dance. I just knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN~ Well?? What do you think? I have listed the translations below... Please please review!!**

**Translations: **  
_Che cosa stai parlando?_ ~ What are you talking about?  
_Mia figlia_ ~ my daughter  
_Ti amo_ ~ I love you  
_Inglese si prega, papà_ ~ English please, dad  
_Amori_ ~ Love

**AN2~ I translated to the best of my knowledge... if you find that one is incorrect please don't hesitate to let me know!! I WILL fix it! Thanks in advance!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sister?

**Disclaimer~ So... I still don't own Twilight.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers... you guys are the best!!**

Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

Today the campers were taken to some local amusement park so all the counselors got the day off. What better way to spend a beautiful day off then helping Alice dye her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that Isabella Swan! I can't have _roots_!" Alice whined from the bathroom counter where she was currently perched mixing hair dye.

"Sorry, I just don't get why you have to dye your hair black. I saw said roots and you have a really pretty hair color. It's almost the same shade of bronze as Edward."

"Yea but the black makes my green eyes pop so much more." I rolled my eyes again.

"I think Edward's green eyes pop just fine." Now it was Alice's turn to roll her eyes.

"Did I hear you beautiful ladies talking about my eyes?" Edward asked walking into my room.

I nodded, "Alice said that her natural hair color doesn't make her eyes pop enough. I was trying to tell her that your hair is the same reddish brown as hers and your eyes are gorgeous."

"I thought her hair was black?" he asked confused.

"It is, but it's fake. The truth is, both my adoptive parents have dark hair and eyes so I thought by dying my hair darker less people would question why." She explained sadly.

Edward and I just stood there. Neither of us knew that Alice was adopted. He snapped out of it faster than I did.

"Alice, being adopted is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm adopted, although I am sure the circumstances are very different, in the end I know what you are going through. My mother is still alive but my father died when I was eleven. Long story short, we were living in Chicago, my mom went crazy about his death and started throwing things screaming about how 'she never told him' and something about 'never getting her little'… Oh my God. Alice where were you adopted from and how old were you?"

"All I know is Illinois and I was a baby, brand new I think. Why?" she asked.

"I have to go." With that he jumped up and kissed me quickly before running out the door.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe it.

I was driving down the high way too fast on my way to Seattle's airport. I called ahead to Carlisle and asked him to get me a flight to Chicago, now. He asked what was going on and I recounted the conversation that I had with Alice and Bella. Carlisle said he would meet me at the facility where my mom was living. I had questions and she had better give me answers.

The flight was excruciatingly long, but when the plane finally descended into Chicago the pain in my chest increased to almost unbearable. I thought I was alone in this world, that all of my blood relatives were crazy or dead. Why would she hide this from me?

I paid the cab fare when the car pulled up in front of St. Thomas Psychiatric Home. I am not sure how long I stood there staring at the front door, my legs wouldn't move.

"Edward, are you sure you want the answers that you're looking for?" Carlisle asked me. I am not sure when he ever approached me, he just kind of appeared.

I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder for support then led me into the lobby of the home.

"Hello, can I help you gentlemen?" A friendly nurse asked us.

"I need… I'm here… to see Elizabeth Masen." I pointed to Carlisle and myself, "We need to speak with her."

"Okay, can I tell her who is visiting?"

"Yes, tell her that her son is here." Carlisle answered for me.

"No, please just tell her that Edward _Cullen_would like to see her." I over road Carlisle, I was his son not hers.

"Sure. Just a minute." She turned around and picked up the phone. After a couple of yes's and a no she motioned for us to follow her down the sterile looking hallway.

"This is Elizabeth's room, she said for you to come right in." the nurse smiled at us then walked away.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. In front of me my mother was sitting in a rocking chair with her back to me. I said nothing as I walked forward and stood behind her.

"I know why you're here. Before you get upset with me, please just let me explain." She whispered.

"Explain then."

She turned around and got up, moving over to the couch in the room. She patted the spot beside her and I sat. Carlisle took a seat across form us in an armchair. I noticed her eyeing him.

"Mom, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He and his wife adopted me after you tossed me aside." I said venomously.

"I didn't toss you aside, I love you, Edward."

"Whatever. You said you knew why I was here, so explain." I spat back.

"You're here about Mary Alice." She said softly.

"She goes by Alice now." I said, all anger gone from my voice.

My mother nodded. "Your father was gone all the time in the military. It was wrong but I was lonely. You were just about a year when I found out I was pregnant." She paused watching my hands ball up into tight fists. "I loved your father, you have to know that. I still do. But when Mary Alice was born, I knew I couldn't keep her. I never told your father. I only have three regrets in my life. The first is your father dying without knowing the truth. The second is giving her up and the third is not being strong enough to keep you. I have failed both of my children."

"I thought I was alone. Dad's gone and you're here, how could you have not told me? She's been just as alone as me; we could have had each other!" I yelled.

"Edward." Carlisle said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I knew one day you would find out." She said.

"Yea well know I get the pleasure of telling her that she has a brother. This is going to turn her world upside down, not to mention everything I have ever know to be true was a lie." Without saying goodbye I stood up and walked out. I was finished with her. From this day forward Esme Cullen is the only mother I need to know.

……….

I picked up my phone and dialed the number I have been dreading since walking out of the psychiatric home. Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice, its Edward, I am at the entrance of the camp, do you think you could meet me?"

"Sure." She said before hanging up.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long before I saw her skipping towards me. All I could think was _I am gonna ruin her life with this._

"So what's the big secret?" she asked.

"Can we take a walk? I need to tell you something."

"Look, Edward, the other day when you left here, I managed to put two and two together. We have the same hair and eye color. I know we are related so just give it to me straight." She said standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "You're my sister."

"Really?" she said excitedly. This was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

"Yea, my mother had an affair while my father was away in the military. So when you were born she gave you up so my dad wouldn't ever know. She didn't mention your birth father's name. But she said your name is Mary Alice."

"I don't care who he was, I have a great dad. My name was Mary Alice but when I was adopted my new parents dropped the Mary and just called me Alice. It happens to be my dad's mother's name. So, wow, really. This is a lot, but I have a brother!"

I nodded and she jumped on me squealing and hugging me. I squeezed her tightly to me. We had seventeen years to catch up on.

"Um, Alice, are you trying to steal my boyfriend, or something?" Bella laughed.

"Or something!" We both answered.

Bella rolled her eyes. "O…K…" she said sarcastically.

"No Bella, I am not trying to steal _my brother_ from you." Alice said.

"Your brother?"

"Yep, apparently our mommy dearest was lonely and Alice's birth father kept her company." Edward said wrapping his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Wow. So now when you two get married, Bella and I will officially be sisters!" Alice laughed.

"You say that like you know." Edward responded.

"Never bet against Alice." Bella said before kissing me.

**AN~ So there's a twist for you... Hopefully some of you caught that in an earlier chapter Edward snapped at Jasper for making inappropriate comments about Alice... Think maybe he subconsciously knew to be a protective big brother?? I wonder... Reviews please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Your Leaving?

**AN~ So I wanted to start by saying... SORRY SORRY SORRY that I took so long to repost. I know a few of you were nervous that I wasn't going to finish this story. But I am. I had a slight writers block and had to let that work itself out. **

**Disclaimer~ Unfortunatly for me... I do not own Twilight. But Edward completely owns me!**

Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

(2 Weeks later)

This summer so far has certainly been interesting…

I found out that Sue was a lying gold digger and had kids.

I found out that Edward and Alice were long lost siblings.

I found Edward.

That is hands down the best thing so far about the summer.

Edward.

He left for a few days and my heartfelt completely empty.

We were sitting in the meadow, enjoying our day off together. We found 'our place' last week when we took the campers hiking. It's beautiful, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers. Edward called it our very own heaven on Earth.

Edward looked more like a god sitting under the sun than just a teenage boy. His bronze hair shining in the sun letting the red show. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed and I examined his face. I could stare at him forever and never get bored. His lips parted slightly as he breathed and all I wanted at that moment was to kiss him.

My gaze traveled lower to his chest. Unfortunately for me it was covered by a blue t shirt that showed the definition of his chest. Slung low on his hips was a pair of faded jeans. He had kicked his converses off when we got here, just like I did.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me taking me out of my thoughts suddenly.

"You." I blushed.

He smirked. "Oh? What about me?"

"I love you." I said looking in his green eyes.

He grinned. "I love you too." I leaned down and kissed his lips. "I really am sorry about taking off on you. But I needed to see her and find out if I was losing it or something. Alice deserved to know."

"Please stop apologizing. But, yes she did need to know. But she also figured it out just minutes after you left. She thought you were going to be mad about it." I said.

"I couldn't be mad at her but I am still furious with my mother. She lied to me about something so big, it makes me wonder what else she lied about." He sighed, frustrated.

"Edward, look at me." I said, grabbing his chin. "Let it go, for Alice. She just found her brother and she doesn't want to hear about how she wasn't wanted. She is happier now than she had been since we got here six weeks ago, and it's not easy for Alice to be happier than she was. You do remember what she was like the first day right?"

He laughed, "I love you. But I have a surprise for you too."

"Oh?"

"Carlisle said that he would support me taking a year off as long as I work and I have to get my own apartment."

"Really? So where have you been looking?"

"Oh very close to you."

I looked at him like he was insane. "As in I will be attending the University of California in the following fall and that is 45 minutes closer to you than my dad's house. We can start college together."

I was speechless. Edward wanted to be closer to me, that meant that this 'summer fling' was going to last longer than the summer. I was floored; I jumped out of my seat and slammed into Edward's chest, kissing him all over his sexy face.

"I will take that as your happy." He laughed.

I nodded like a psycho. "I couldn't be happier, I love you and I was beginning to freak out about the Midsummer Night Festival. It's only a few days away and that means summer is almost half over. It's going too fast."

"I know what you mean. But summer doesn't have to end us. I want to be with you. I know you have a year of high school left but I won't be far away." He said before kissing me soundly.

/

When we got back to the camp, Mrs. Cope was waiting for me. She was smiling but I could tell that what she had to say had to be important.

"Isabella, I have been looking everywhere for you." She smiled.

"Well today is my day off so Edward and I spent the day at the meadow." I responded.

"Oh, that's nice. I hope you had a good day." She said smiling at Edward. This woman really smiled way, way too much.

He nodded. "You needed to tell Bella something?"

That's right, Edward. Make her get to the point.

"Yes, your father called just a little while ago and said that a Melinda would be here Monday to pick you up, dear." She said.

"What?" We both said. I peeked at my phone and noticed the battery had died.

"He made it sound like you were expecting this." She replied uncertainly.

I shook my head and looked at Edward. "I have no idea what this is about. Mrs. Cope, can I use your phone please, my cell just died."

She nodded and pointed towards her office. I asked Edward to please wait for me.

Once alone I called my dad.

"Isabella? I assume you got my message?"

Well so much for 'Hello's'.

"Dad, why is Melinda picking me up? I have six weeks left." I said coolly, trying not to piss him off more that he seemed to be already.

"Non preoccuparsi di perché." He was getting angry at my questioning. If it's one thing that no one should ever do, it would be to question Charles Swan. But I am Bella and he is my dad and he will answer my questions.

"I will worry. You are taking me from my friends and the campers." I snapped.

"Are you sure you are not just talking about that Edward Cullen?" he asked sharply.

"How do…" I never told him that I was seeing Edward. I had no idea how he could know.

"So tutto che continua lei, Isabella." _Of course_, I thought.

"Dad." I tried again.

"Isabella, stop. You are leaving and that's final. This is not open to discussion. Be ready by Monday morning."

"Yes, sir." I gave in.

"Arrivederci, Isabella. L'amo." Then he hung up without my response.

I sank to the floor, I knew what was coming. My dad was moving us and I was sure he would make me break all contact with everyone, including Edward.

Edward.

What was I going to tell him? I couldn't leave him, it would kill us both.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward whispered peeking through the door.

"I'm leaving." I said simply.

"That's okay we will talk everyday and I will see you in a few weeks when I move." He said.

I shook my head. "You don't understand. I am not going back to the house you picked me up at."

"Where then?"

"I don't know. I never know."

"Will I be able to talk to you?" he asked, starting to sound desperate.

I couldn't answer him. I knew that it wasn't going to happen but to say the words out loud hurt way too much. I laid my head on my bent knees and cried like I had never cried before. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"We will make it work, Bella. We will be together again, I promise."

I nodded against my knee. But I knew better, the chance of Edward and I seeing each other after this was slim to none.

**Edward POV**

Bella was leaving and I didn't know if I was ever going to see her again. She didn't tell me why but I hoped that the reason was that she didn't know why and that she wasn't just hiding it from me.

I loved her.

I loved her more than anything. I changed all my college plans for her. I was giving up Brown, I didn't tell her that of course but that didn't change anything. How her father could just waltz in and demand that she be ready to leave by Monday.

I sat on the end of her bed watching her sleep. She managed to cry herself in to a restless sleep, so I scooped her up and carried her to her cabin. I couldn't just sit by and let her be ripped from my life. I needed her.

I had to call my dad, he could help me. I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Dr. Cullen's office, can I help you?" the receptionist answered.

"Shelly, it's Edward. Is my dad in?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Hold on."

"Dr. Cullen."

"Dad, I need your help."

"What is it son?"

"Bella's dad is coming to get her Monday and she says that he will move her away. He can't, I need her." I was begging now.

"Edward, listen to me. I now you love her but you can not step on Charles Swan's toes. He has a reputation of being a dangerous man, especially if his daughter is a stake." My father said sternly.

"What and I supposed to do?"

"Let her go and I will try and check up on her periodically. But please don't do anything to stop her from leaving. I have to go now, son."

"Bye dad."

I hung up the phone and sighed loudly. I wasn't sure how much more time we would really have with the Festival coming up so I laid down next to her and smothered myself with her hair. I wanted to bury her scent deep inside.

My Bella, I only just found her and she was going to walk out of my life just as fast.

**Translations**

Non preoccuparsi di perché. ~ Don't worry about why.

So tutto che continua lei, Isabella. ~ I know everything that goes on with you, Isabella.

Arrivederci, Isabella. L'amo.~ Goodbye, Isabella. I love you.

**AN~ So I hope that you liked the chapter! Please review... I need them... Almost as much as we all need Edward!**


	11. Chapter 11 First and Last Time

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight. But I do own a ticket stub to Eclipse! yay! I loved it!**

**AN~ Sorry it took so long to update... life got busy. Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

Tomorrow.

She leaves tomorrow.

Lying on my bed trying to sleep was a fruitless effort. Sleep was evading me and the digital clock on my temporary dresser read 1:30 am. Lights out had been at 11 pm.

Two and a half hours.

I have had enough. Trying to be as quiet as I could, I climbed off my bed, pulled on my shorts and a t shirt, grabbed two throw blankets and snuck out of the cabin I shared with Jake.

I needed to see her, hold her in my arms. Bella was different that other girls and I expected nothing out of her. But I needed to spend one night with her in my arms.

Our last night together.

I made my way towards Bella's cabin. I knew which window was her's, so I picked up a handful of small rocks and tossed them at her window. I knew she was a heavy sleeper so I expected to be there a while. But I wasn't leaving until I saw her.

But, as usual, Bella surprised me by opening her window almost immediately.

"Edward?"

"Are you busy? Did I wake you?" I asked her, suddenly unsure that I should be here.

"No, hold on." She said before disappearing from view.

I couldn't help but be nervous, Bella brought out odd emotions in me. I jumped when I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"I missed you." A soft voice said.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "You can't leave."

"I have to, Edward. You don't know my father. I don't have a choice."

"Run away with me." I practically begged.

"He would find us. My dad… he has connections. We wouldn't make it out of Washington." She explained with her head buried in my shirt.

"Bella…"

"Don't. Let's just be together tonight." She said cutting me off.

I nodded dumbly. I would do anything she asked. I took her hand and led her towards the meadow.

We walked quietly. I couldn't help but think about how six short weeks ago, one girl leaving wouldn't' have upset me. I would have been thrilled that I could move on and find someone new. I was never a one woman man.

But Bella made me want to be different… better. I love her. It was as simple as that.

Love.

I used to make fun of my buddies when they said that they were in love but I never truly understood. But there was no other explanation for how my heart feels empty knowing that she was leaving tomorrow.

God I wished there was a way to keep her. This was going to kill me; I could feel the pain starting to eat away at the edge of my soul.

Bella sighing brought me out of my head and I noticed that we had made it to our meadow.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Everything." She whispered sounding like she was crying.

I stopped walking and pulled her to me, tipping her chin up. "I love you, Bella. Please never forget that. I will find you again, someday we will be together. Nothing will stop me from making that happen."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

This was not one of the chaste kisses that we shared previously. This was a kiss of desperation. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

I have never cried over anything, but I knew that tomorrow I would.

Bella pulled away slightly but angled her head so I would have access to her neck.

"Make love to me, Edward." I was so lost in her scent and feel that I almost missed her whisper to me, but I heard her.

….

**Bella POV**

I told him to make love to me.

This was a far cry from the dream I had about Jacob. I still didn't understand that but this was real. Edward, in the flesh, was kissing me and slowing removing our clothes.

I loved him.

I wasn't sure the either of us was truly prepared for tonight but I didn't care anymore. My father was taking everything from me.

Friends. My home. My love.

Throwing caution to the wind, I slipped my fingers into the waist band of his shorts and tugged down. I heard him growl softly and I almost giggled at the sound.

Before I realized what he was doing I was laying on the soft ground under him.

"Bella." He groaned in my ear, "We can't do this."

I pulled back a little. "Why?" I asked. "I thought…"

"I want to. God, I want to. But I'm not exactly prepared for this. I didn't think you were ready."

"It doesn't matter." I told him. I tried to show him how much it didn't matter through my eyes. I just needed to feel him.

"Bella…" he began.

"No, Edward. It doesn't matter. I love you and I want to be with you. Please…"

I laid there watching his face for any sign that he was going to pull away but I never saw one, so I pulled him back down to me.

"I love you, more than everything in the world. You're like my other half. You the only one I have ever wanted to be with. Make love to me." I repeated.

Finally, after what felt like hours of explanations and confessions, I felt Edward push into me.

It was slow and passionate. It was perfect.

When we were finished we laid there for a while before falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

….

"BELLA, EDWARD!"

I heard yelling but was too tired to lift my head.

"BELLA! Your dad is here!"

_What! _

I jumped up just as Alice entered the meadow.

"Geez, Bella get dressed. Your dad showed up to get you instead of Melinda." She finally noticed Edward laying there. "You don't move." She said pointing to him.

"Ok, Alice can you go back there and stall? We're coming right up." Edward said to her.

She nodded and took off back up the path.

I pulled my shirt over my head and noticed Edward staring at my stomach.

"What?" I asked self conscious all of a sudden.

He shook his head. "I can't believe I was that stupid Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night. We didn't use anything."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Any consequences are worth what we shared, Edward. Please don't ruin it by worrying."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. "Please just call me. That consequence that you think was so worth it, is mine too."

I nodded and kissed him. "I love you. I promise I will call you when I can." I kissed him again.

"I love you, too. I'll miss you more than you know." He said before grabbing my hand and leading me back to camp.

I cringed when I saw my dad standing there yelling at poor Mrs. Cope.

"Fermata." I yelled to him, I couldn't stand seeing her get in trouble for us sneaking out.

"Dove ha lei è stato." My father yelled at me.

"I went for a walk with Edward." I explained, pointing at Edward. "We were saying goodbye."

"Entrare nell'automobile, Isabella." He said not looking at me but pointing to the limo.

I looked at Edward and gave him a small smile. I hugged him and he whispered in my ear, "Please call me, I want to be there for you… if there is something there. I love you."

"I love you, too. I will." With one final kiss I turned and gave Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Jake all hugs before I climbed into the back of the black limo that was waiting for me.

Just before I climbed in, I heard my father. "Stare lontano da mia figlia. O altro."

I got in and shut the door but opened the window.

"With all due respect, Sir, I love your daughter and I will see her again someday." Edward said with conviction that made my eyes water. I could hear the love radiating from his voice.

My father looked at him like he was insane. "You speak Italian?"

"No but it's not hard to know what you would say to me."

"I meant what I said boy. Stay far away from her, I will stop at nothing to keep her safe. This is nothing against you personally. But she's all I have left. Someday, when you have a daughter, you will understand." My dad said sadly.

It didn't escape my notice that Edward peeked at me and we shared a small smile.

I knew that he was only trying to keep me safe but I couldn't help but be angry about what he was taking away from me.

I sat quietly while my father got in and sat across from me. Missing him already, I pulled out my phone to send a quick text to Edward.

"Darmi il suo telefono cellulare."

I looked at him. "Why?"

"Ora."

"Dad."

"Isabella, stop arguing with me. Give me the god damn cell phone!" he shouted at me.

I stared at him for a moment before handing him the phone. I watched as he dismantled the only connection I had to Edward. We weren't even out of the driveway and my promise to Edward had been broken.

"Can you at least tell me why you are uprooting me?"

"Sue has decided to retaliate against me for demanding her out of our home. Her real husband has connections on the west coast that are very dangerous. I called a 'friend' on the east coast and he said that he would have a new house and identities waiting for us when we land at Greene." He said.

"Greene? As in T. F. Greene?" I remembered landing at that airport when we had gone to a wedding on Block Island early last summer.

He nodded.

"Tell me you are not exiling me to Rhode Island!" I shouted at him.

He nodded again.

"Dad! There's nothing there!" I shouted.

He nodded a third time.

"Can you say something please?"

"Isabella please, stop yelling at me. Yes we are moving to Rhode Island. It's small and inconspicuous. We will be safe until Sue gets over my leaving her broke. Your new name is Isabella Serino."

"That's mom's maiden name." I whispered sadly. "Where exactly are we moving to?"

"I know. But I wanted you to still be you and you have Serino blood running through you. We are moving to the East side of Providence."

My father reached over to me holding out a silver phone. "What's this?"

"Your new phone." I took it and shoved it in my bag. It's not like there were any numbers in it.

"Isabella, I am sorry about Edward. But you can't ever try to contact him, it would be dangerous not only for you but him too." My father said sadly.

I ignored him and allowed my thoughts to take me back to my love.

**Translations**~

Fermata- Stop

Dove ha lei è stato.- Where have you been.

Entrare nell'automobile, Isabella.- Get in the car, Isabella.

Stare lontano da mia figlia. O altro.- Stay away from my daughter. Or else.

Darmi il suo telefono cellulare.- Give me your cell phone.

Ora.- Now.

**AN~ So there you have it... Bella is off to the teeny tiny state of Rhode Island. Good luck to her... it really is boring. I've lived here for 24 years! :)**

**Reviews make this author happy and a happy author means faster reviews! Leave one!**


	12. Chapter 12 Consequences

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight. I do own Miranda!**

**AN~ So it's been a while but I did just move and I have been busy getting everything back to normal. So here you go... Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

**Edward POV**

It's been almost two months and I haven't heard a word. Nothing. I have no idea where Bella is or what she is doing… or even if she's okay.

Alice sighed next to me. She missed Bella almost as much as I do. I reached across the center console and touched her hand softly.

"I miss her too, Allie." She only nodded; I could see the tears welling in her eyes.

We were driving to Alice's house so I could meet her parents.

The rest of the summer went by slowly and everyone seemed a little down about Bella leaving. Even the campers were less rowdy. Bella made everyone happy and she was gone so it was like our happiness left right behind her limo.

I had tried her cell more times than I care to admit, but each time the same message came on claiming that the line had been disconnected.

"Edward?" Alice whispered. I looked over at her quickly. "Do you think she's okay, I mean she would have called you if she found out right?"

It was my turn to sigh.

Every night I had different versions of the same nightmare. Bella pregnant and locked away… Bella's father going insane over the fact that his daughter was pregnant… Some even went as far as Bella's father harming her because of the pregnancy even though I know he would never do such a thing. But still, I spent many nights tossing over what could be happening to Bella, where ever she is.

That last night in the meadow had been wonderful but also very stupid. I will never in my life regret what we shared but I will never forgive myself if our reckless decision causes Bella any trouble.

But still, no phone calls.

I was taking it as a good thing, like maybe there was nothing to tell. But the feeling in my gut told me that there was and she just couldn't get in touch with me. Something or someone was stopping her.

"Edward? Did you hear me?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I told you about the nightmares but I really don't know what to make of them. But Alice, what if she's hurt or scared? I need to find her and make sure she's okay." I said sounding desperate.

"We will." Was all Alice said.

The rest of the drive was quiet, with only Alice giving me directions. Sooner than expected, we were pulling up to the Brandon home.

A woman in her late thirties opened the front door of the modest townhouse.

"Mom!" Alice said running up to the woman. "I've missed you!"

"Hi sweetheart. I missed you too. Remind me to never let you go away for the summer again!" the woman laughed.

I stood next to my car and waited for the reunion to die down. Finally Alice remembered that I was standing there.

"Oh, Edward, this is my mother, Joy. Mom this is my brother, Edward." Alice said still jumping up and down.

"Hello, Edward, it's so nice to finally meet you! Please come in." Joy said gesturing into the house.

The house was beautifully decorated. Alice had told me that her mom was an interior decorator and that her father had given her free reign of the house. Looking around, something told me she took the reign and ran with it.

"So, please tell me about yourself, Edward." Joy said while getting us something to drink.

"Well, I graduated from high school last year and spent the summer working at my father's summer camp."

Alice shot me a sad look. "Yea, Mom, Bella… remember I told you about her?... Well she was dying my hair one day when Edward came in and we were talking about our strange hair color and that we both have green eyes and Edward went to his mother and questioned whether or not he had a sister. She said that he did and here we are."

I am pretty sure Alice didn't breathe at all while explaining all of that to her mom. She was nervous and just wanted to get past the mentioning of Bella's name. She knew it hurt to even hear it. I smiled thankfully at her and she shook her head, telling me no problem.

"Wow." Joy said, stunned. "So where is your mother living? How about your father?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. I really hoped that Joy wouldn't ask. "My father died seven years ago and our mother went crazy after that and has been living at St. Thomas Psychiatric Home in Chicago ever since."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward. That must have been awful."

"It was but I got lucky, Carlisle and Esme have been the best thing that ever happened to me. It was kind of like getting a second chance at life." Joy just nodded understandingly.

"Did Alice tell you why we adopted her?"

I shook my head.

"I can answer that." A deep voice boomed from the living room.

"DADDY!" Alice squealed running up to a tall, burly man.

"Hi baby, did you have a good summer? By the way you are never going again." He laughed.

"Yea, Daddy, this is Edward, my brother. Remember I told you I had a surprise when I called you last week?"

"Hi Mr. Brandon, nice to meet you." I stood up and reached out to shake his hand.

"Please call me Mike. So Joy do you have something you want to tell me?" he said seriously, but winking at me.

I smiled and watched at Joy stared open mouth at her husband.

"I resent that Michael Brandon!" she slapped him playfully on his large chest.

Mike sat down and began to explain why they adopted Alice.

"You wouldn't believe the sheer number of children that were just given up. Joy and I had looked for years for a child. We didn't want just any kid. The gender didn't matter but we wanted that connection. We fostered for a while but never came across 'our' child." He smiled at Alice before continuing. "Joy went to Evanston for an interior design consult."

Joy interrupted, "It happened to be an old orphanage that needed upgrades and a remodel. While the head nurse was showing me around we passed the infant room. Right there in the window was Baby Mary Alice. The rest is history."

I smiled at Alice who was literally jumping in her seat and it made me feel good that she was found by these great people. Joy smiled and told us that dinner was ready and invited me to stay for the meal and for the night. It had gotten really late so I accepted.

Joy made a great meatloaf and potato dinner and Alice showed me to the guest room.

"Night Edward."

"Hey Alice, do you have a second? I know your birthday isn't until October but I have something for you."

She skipped over and sat on the corner of the bed and held out her hand.

I laughed at her pose. I remember doing that to my mom when I was about nine or ten.

I pulled out the concert tickets that I had Esme order a few weeks ago. She had laughed when I told her who the artist was and of course assumed that I was trying to impress a girl. She put on her 'mom voice' and told me that she would not help me get into some poor, unsuspecting girls pants. We were both laughing so hard we were crying by the time I told her they were for Alice.

I handed the two tickets to Alice. My original plan was for Bella to go with her. I wanted no part of it. I remembered the two of them singing some of her songs throughout the beginning of summer.

"You got me Taylor Swift tickets!" she squealed before tackling me onto the floor. "These have sold out everywhere!" She read the tickets again, looking confused she asked, "Where is Gillette Stadium?"

I laughed at how she can go from so excited to completely still in two point five seconds.

"Yes, I got you two tickets to Taylor Swift's Fearless tour at Gillette Stadium in Foxborough, Massachusetts on November." I confirmed.

"You are coming with me, right. Please say you will! Please!" she whined.

As much as I didn't want to be caught dead at a Taylor Swift concert, I nodded my head knowing that she would have wanted to take Bella with her.

Fall asleep after Alice left was impossible. I thought about Bella too much today and it made my heart hurt that I couldn't just pick up the phone and tell her that I loved her.

**...**

**Bella POV**

I hated this car.

A Honda Civic… all the money my dad makes and he buys me a Honda.

I missed my car, but he said I couldn't bring it with us. Everything had to be left behind.

Today had been my first day at Providence Academy, it was horrible. The other girls gave me looks because apparently no one ever starts after freshman year, so I stood out starting as a senior.

Only one girl had been nice, Becky Collins. She reminded me of Alice, the way she jumped around and spoke faster than I could follow. As much as I hate Rhode Island, I was glad I had _someone _to talk to. I told her about Alice and Edward but didn't tell her much more than their names and that Alice was my best friend and Edward was my boyfriend. She didn't push me on telling her more, she seemed to get that I couldn't tell her anything else.

Edward.

That was a whole other issue, it's been two months and _I'm late. Really late._

I haven't said anything to my dad or Melinda yet. But, I knew I had to find Edward.

I knew he lived in Southern California but had no idea what his address was. I did try 411 and found out that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's number is unlisted. Same with Alice's number. I had them all in my cell phone but that didn't help seeing how my dad destroyed my cell.

I pulled into the driveway of our home on the East Side.

I hated this house.

I entered the foyer and stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a granola bar before heading up to my room. I decided to drown myself in homework for the rest of the night. It's not like dad and Miranda would find this strange. I have spent every single day for the last two months in this room.

I hated this room.

"Bella?" Miranda knocked softly before entering.

She walked over and sat on the computer chair, she was holding a small white box.

"What's that?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I know your miserable here but I thought you might want these." She said handing me the box.

I opened the box slowly, eyeing Miranda. I read to two pieces of paper inside.

"Taylor Swift…" I said sadly.

Miranda thought my sad face meant that I didn't like them and tried to backtrack. "If you don't like her we can exchange them for someone else. I just thought that because you listen to it in your car that you would like it."

"No, Miranda their great. It's just this is something Alice would have loved." Tears started welling in my eyes, "I miss her."

"I know you do. But just think you are going off to college next year and then I will help you find Edward and Alice." She said hugging me tightly.

I pulled away, "But dad said…"

"Your dad is too paranoid. He wants to keep you safe and all he is doing is making you miserable. I told him to let you keep your phone so you could at least talk to them and tell them that you are okay, but he wouldn't hear of it. He loves you, kid."

I nodded but said nothing.

"By the way, I was cleaning your bathroom yesterday and noticed that you haven't opened the box of tampons that I put in there when we moved here. Is everything okay?" she asked me, quirking her eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"Bella? Did you and Edward…" she trailed off.

I nodded.

"You're not on birth control." She wasn't asking, of course she knew I wasn't. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I almost shook my head no but decided that I needed to talk to someone, I trusted her so why not.

"The night before dad came and got me."

"Your father mentioned something about Alice having to go find you."

I nodded, "I was with Edward down by the lake."

"Did you use anything?"

I shook my head, "He didn't have anything and tried to stop but I told him that it didn't matter. He was a little upset the next morning but I told him it was worth it."

Thinking back, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. I may never see him again and I could be carrying his baby. A baby that might never meet his or her dad.

"Was it?… Worth it, I mean." Melinda asked.

I nodded. "I love him and I wouldn't have changed a thing."

"That wasn't smart, Bella."

"I know but still, I wouldn't change it. Does that make sense?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I have loved someone for a very long time, even before I realized it. I would do anything for him, even if I never got him."

"Who is it?" I asked, slightly shocked that I never knew that.

"That doesn't matter, child. We need to figure out if you are pregnant or not, then we need to tell your dad."

I nodded, because I knew that I couldn't hold off any longer. I was going to be eighteen in a few weeks so legally I would have say over my own body.

"What about school?" I asked Melinda, knowing that it wouldn't be wise for me to continue.

She thought about it for a minute, "I will tutor you, you _will_ graduate. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." She smiled before hugging me.

"I will be back in an hour."

With that she left. I lay on my bed for a minute before having a brilliant idea and jumping up and grabbing my computer.

Dr. Cullen was a famous doctor and the owner of Camp Cullen! I could just search the camp and hopefully find a contact number.

I typed the name of the camp into the Google search bar. I waited tapping the keyboard until a link popped up for the camp. I read the page quickly and found a direct extension to Dr. Cullen's private practice.

I grabbed my cell and dialed the number quickly.

"Dr. Cullen's off office, Marie speaking, how can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Dr. Cullen please, it's an emergency."

"I'm sorry. Dr. Cullen is out of the office for the next two weeks. I can have the on call doctor call you back."

"No thanks, Bye." I hit the end button before throwing the phone on the bed.

"Bella?" I jumped as Miranda walked back into the room. She handed me a box and pointed to the bathroom. "Read the directions. Use it and then come out here and we will read it together." She smiled reassuringly.

I went into the bathroom to confirm what I already suspected. When I was finished I left it on the counter and walked back out and sat on my bed. I watched Miranda watch the clock. After what seemed like hours she got up and disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging with the test in hand.

"Ready?" she asked as if I had a choice.

I nodded and she turned the digital test around.

_Pregnant_

**AN~ There you have it. Reviews make my day... so feel free to do so!**


	13. Chapter 13 Kathy Masen

**AN~So here is Chapter 13... sorry it took so long! We are finally up and running with the internet... it only took verizon 6 weeks! lol**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight but I do own Kathy Masen!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I sighed and slammed my laptop closed.

Fuck.

I have Googled everything I could think of trying to find her. Something was up and I knew she would never just forget me. I saw it in the way she looked at me and felt it in the way she touched me.

Nothing.

There is no trace of Isabella Swan.

"Edward?" a soft voice came from the hall.

"In here." I called back.

Alice skipped in to the room carrying her own laptop, "Any luck?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry, I know how much you miss her."

I nodded.

She must have realized that I didn't walk to talk about it anymore because she sat down on the couch behind me and didn't say anything else. I would have though she fell asleep or something if it wasn't for the clicking of the keys on her hot pink laptop.

The phone ringing startled us both.

I jumped up and quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Edward, its Carlisle."

"Hi."

"Are you sitting? If you're not you should be." I did as he said and waited for him to continue. "As you know I have been in Rhode Island visiting the woman's hospital. Well, while I was here I thought I might stop by and visit old colleague of mine and you won't believe who I came across."

He paused. "WHO!" I shouted into the phone praying it was Bella.

"Your aunt. Kathy Masen."

"Really? She's in Rhode Island?" Wow. I hadn't seen my mother's only sister since I was a little kid.

"Yes, she wants to see you. So I was thinking... you and Alice are going to Massachusetts for that concert right?"

"Yes."

"Good, then it shouldn't be an issue for you to stop off in Rhode Island and say hello to your aunt."

"Yes, sir."

With that we hung up.

…

After a long flight to this little state, Alice and I found ourselves pulling into the parking lot of an OB-GYN office. Alice said that something was telling her that we needed to stop here before we went into Massachusetts. So we flew into Rhode Island instead of going straight to Logan Airport.

We parked next to a cute little Civic and I laughed because it had a tiny swan hanging from the rearview mirror. Alice rolled my eyes and my insane behavior and dragged me into the office.

We walked into a good size waiting room. There was a brunette standing at the reception window. From this angle I couldn't see her face but I could see her slightly swollen belly. She spoke quietly but I would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Bella?"

**BPOV**

I was still trying to come to terms with the way my life had turned out. Here I was barely eighteen and I was sitting in the waiting room of my potential midwife.

Melinda had been great staying with me the night I found out that I was carrying Edward Cullen's baby. It had only been two weeks but it seemed like another lifetime. I cried… but not because I was unhappy. I was upset simply because I didn't know if I would ever figure out a way to contact Edward. He deserved to know and more than that his last words to me had been to call him if and when I found out.

Telling my father had been interesting. Not long after I read the test my father had wanted to see me. He had seen that I had been crying and demanded to know what was wrong. So I told him. He still told me that I couldn't contact Edward, but did say that once it was safe he would help me find him and explain why it took me so long. He seemed disappointed but hugged me anyways and said that I was going to be homeschooled for the remainder of high school.

I was okay with that.

Rhode Island wasn't really as bad as I thought it would be. The day after I found out I was pregnant, I jumped in my Civic and just drove until I hit water.

Which wasn't very difficult.

Jamestown has quickly become my favorite place to just get away. There is this small cove just past historical Fort Weatheral that I go to think. The rocks climb high about the surface of the water and although the water itself contains a very rocky bottom, I find myself wading in the water looking into the tide pools that were left behind when the tide reseeded.

I had spent the day letting my thoughts drift to Edward and what he could be doing, wondering if he was thinking of me. I'm sure he had given up on me… it's been close to four months and he hasn't heard a word from me. If I were him, I would have given up too.

That thought broke my heart.

"Isabella Serino ?" I turned my head toward Maggie, the medical assistant who called my name. I stood up and followed her through the door to another smaller area where she told me to have a seat.

"So…" she began again while looking at the chart in her hand, "I see your here for your second checkup."

I just nodded. She handed me a small blue cup and asked me for a urine sample.

When I came out of the bathroom I handed her the cup. She put it aside and turned to take my weight and blood pressure. I was shocked to see that I had gained five pounds since my last appointment at the very beginning of October.

I then followed her into an exam room and she handed me a paper gown. "So are you excited about the concert?" She asked sweetly.

"Yea, nervous about all the people but definitely excited." I had told Maggie about the concert during my last visit. It was this Friday and I was going with Becky and she was thrilled. "The doctor will be in shortly.

Just as I finished changing there were two soft knocks on the door. A pretty woman walked in, her hair a familiar shade of reddish brown and green eyes. It was official, I was completely confused.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Kathy Masen. I will be your Doctor." She said smiling.

_Masen?_

"So you are here for an ultra sound, correct?" she asked.

"Yea, I am about four months so my midwife had me schedule an appointment with you." I wanted to bad to ask her if she was related to Edward. I was guessing yes just from all the similarities.

"Okay then, lay back." I did as she said and she lifted the gown to expose my growing belly. She squirted a moderate amount of green gel on my belly after warning me that it would be cold. I watched the screen as she moved the wand.

"So, would you like to tell me about the baby's father?" she asked as she watched the screen and took measurements.

I figured it was a good opening. "His name is Edward. I met him while we were working at his father's summer camp. He doesn't know and I have no way of contacting him." I said softly.

"Edward, huh?" she asked but didn't say anything else about him. "Here is your baby. Your almost sixteen weeks so let's see if baby will cooperate and let us see whether it's a he or she." She smiled and turned back to the monitor.

I was in awe. I couldn't take my eyes away from the black and white image on the screen. _My baby_.

"Nope sorry, it was worth a try. Stubborn little thing, just like…" she trailed off and smiled shyly at me, before wiping the gel off my belly. She printed the first pictures of the baby that Edward and I created. I only wished he could have been here to see it himself.

I just looked at her but she didn't say anything else about any of it. She told me to come back in two weeks so we could try again to find out the gender. I smiled and took the paper she handed me to give to the receptionist.

I redressed in a fitted pink sweater, dark jeans and black ballet flats. I love my belly and Melinda helped me find shirts to show it off.

I walked back out to the waiting area, waving to Maggie as I passed.

I walked up to the window and smiled at the girl, "All set."

Just as I handed the paper to the receptionist I heard a voice that I had dreamt of for four long months.

"Bella?"

I turned to see not only Edward but Alice standing right behind me. What were the chances?

I watched as Edward's eyes raked over my face then my body. We both moved a step towards each other, slowly at first.

"Bella?" he asked again, looking straight at my protruding belly. His eyes finally connected with mine and I could see the tears welling in his eyes, full of questions.

I stepped towards him again, reaching into my bag for the ultrasound pictures. Pulling them out, I extended my hand to him.

"Your baby."

He hesitantly took the pictures from me, looking over them before closing the gap between us and scooping me up in his arms.

"I have missed you like crazy, Bella." He said softly. "I love you, Princess."

"Me too." I said before kissing him. When I released his mouth I hugged him tight and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, more than you know. Thank you."

He pulled away looking confused. "Thank you for what, baby?"

"This…" I said taking his hand and pressing it to my lower belly where I could feel the fluttering of our baby. I knew he could feel it, not matter how light the sensation, because his face went from happy to complete bliss.

I knew we were nowhere near our happily ever after, but this would work for now.

**AN~ This is NOT the end! Don't worry there is lots more to come! Reviews make me happy! :)**


	14. AN Twilight Parody!

**AN~~ So this is not a chapter update but I can't resist from posting this now! My husband and I were watching CMT pure, which is a country music channel and this video comes on by Colt Ford called Chicken and Biscuits... it's hysterical! It's a Twilight Parody! Here's the link... **

**.com/watch?v=DF108IhXi_A**

**Hope you like it and I will be posting another 'real' chapter shortly... thanks for not hunting me down with pitch forks! :)**


End file.
